


True Love's Kiss (Never Happened Like This)

by taytayloulou



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Carlos de Vil Has a Crush, Carlos eats the truth gummy to confess his feelings to Jay, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mal is still learning magic, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect, Whoops it gave him a vagina, he has to fuck Jay to get back to normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taytayloulou/pseuds/taytayloulou
Summary: "You're just like sleeping beauty," Mal says as she slings an arm over Carlos' shoulder. "But instead of being a slumbering princess, you're a dude in love with his best friend. And instead of waking up, you'll be growing back a dick." She pauses and puts a finger to her lip. "And instead of true love's kiss, it's true love's fuck session." She sighs at Carlos' bewildered expression. "Maybe that was a bad example."(Based off a Tumblr prompt: Carlos takes the truth gummy (he asked Mal for it so he could confess his feelings to Jay) but the spell goes wrong and the next day when he wakes up his boy parts are gone, now he has a pretty pink pussy (that's all, he's still a boy otherwise). Mal tells him she found out the only way he can change back is by having sex. ")





	1. How Do You Fuck Up a Spell This Bad?

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Turntechgodliness (AmberzillaRex) for helping me with the plot and for giving me the title!
> 
> This full tumblr prompt this is based off of reads: Carlos takes the truth gummy (he asked Mal for it so he could confess his feelings to Jay) but the spell goes wrong and the next day when he wakes up his boy parts are gone, now he has a pretty pink pussy (that's all, he's still a boy otherwise). Mal tells him she found out the only way he can change back is by having sex. He tries to go about his life normally but can't ignore how wet and tingly he gets when Jay stands close to him. Even if his love for Jay is genuine, he's just horny all the time and his mind just goes there, another side effect of the gummy maybe. He fingers himself while Jay is out at practice. Eventually, Jay ends up fucking Carlos (while Carlos is wearing nothing but white thigh high socks and his tourney jersey) he tells him how pretty he looks and how good he feels around his cock :) When Carlos changes back they get together of course.

It’s amazing, Evie thinks, that even her unlimited, unconscious mind can’t produce anything better than reality. In her dreams, she has castles and princes and flawless lipstick and she’s happy. But when she wakes up, her face is buried in Mal’s neck and Ben is curled around her back and she is _joyful_.

And hot.

Really hot.

Between two warm bodies and under a heavy blanket, Evie wakes up sweating and panting. She loves Mal and she probably loves Ben too, but evil, this is far too much for any person to handle. She needs to get out just so she can breathe.

Faintly, Evie can hear some _buzz_ across the room, but it’s not the heater because when she slowly sits up, the air in her room is refreshingly cool. She’s torn. Getting out of bed means waking up both Mal and Ben, but staying between them means melting.

A demanding pounding on the door saves her. It’s loud enough to ring through the room and have her boyfriend and girlfriend sitting up in a shock.

Evie takes her chance, leaps over Mal’s legs and lands more gracefully than she expected. Even with her heated skin still slick with sweat, Evie is enough of a lady to reach for a bathrobe before answering the door in just her underwear and thin tanktop.

And, when she thinks about last night, it’s a wonder that Evie put in the effort to get re-dressed instead of just sleeping in the nude like Mal, currently scrambling for clothes behind her.

The pounding hasn’t stopped and Evie cracks the door open. “Good morning to you too, Carlos.”

"Where's Mal?" He pushes past Evie and stomps into her room, glaring at Mal who is just pulling up her black pajama bottoms without any underwear. Her hands fly to her chest, but when she spots Carlos, Mal relaxes. “Oh, it’s just you.”

Ben, who is also topless with his pajama pants loosely tied, makes a bewildered expression. Mal is still searching for her shirt and Carlos is still glaring while she does it, so Evie is the only one to see his face and laugh. “Carlos has seen us naked many times, dear,” she glides over to Ben and pecks his cheek, “it’s nothing new.”

“Did you guys…with him?” Ben whispers, looking suspiciously between Mal and Carlos.

Evie laughs again. Carlos being into girls was about as likely as the Evil Queen being disappointed at her daughter dating the King of Auradon. “No, not even once.”

Mal has finished pulling her purple t-shirt over her head and looks at Carlos expectantly. “So did everything not go well?”

“That’s an understatement,” Carlos hisses. His face is red and he's bouncing from one foot to the other. “It didn’t work!” His voice cracks slightly and he's beginning to look much less angry and much more frightened.

“What, like you didn’t say anything to him?”

“It’s way worse than that.”

“It better be for you to be pounding at our door so early.”

Evie peeks at their alarm clock, it's just past 7 am. “What’s going on?” It's been a long time since she's seen Carlos in such a state of alarm and worry; the sight is instilling a sense of concern and Evie is about to go into her own panic mode.

“Nothing!” Mal and Carlos exclaim simultaneously.

“Just, uh, boy troubles,” Mal says quickly with a false grin.

“You don’t even know what’s happened and you’re already mocking me.”

“What in Hell’s name are you talking about?”

Carlos flushes, glances at Ben and Evie, and walks up to Mal, leaning so close that his lips touch her ear. He gives quick glances to Ben and Evie while he whispers to her and Mal's expression changes from annoyed to confused to dumbstruck in all of four seconds. When Carlos pulls back, he’s trembling.

Mal stares back with an open mouth. “Are you sure?”

“Am I…” Carlos blinks at her, then scowls. “Yes!”

“Just, uh… Really?”

“Wanna touch it and see?”

“…Kind of.”

Ben clears his throat and stands straight, looking exactly like a king who just woke up. He has his shirt on, inside out and backwards, but doesn't seem to notice. “Carlos, is there something you need help with?”

When he turns to them, his face is dark red and his lips are so tightly pursed, speaking looks painful. “Yeah, but, uh, only Mal can help me out with this.”

“If it’s an emergency, we can take you to the nurse, or Fairy Godmo-.”

“No!” Mal exclaims, turns to Ben and Evie with wide eyes. “I mean, no. It’s uh, I can fix it.”

“You can?”

She turns to Carlos, shrugs a little bit. “I mean… I think I can?”

“Mal!”

“Okay, okay, I just need to check some references and double check…my sources.”

“Meet me in the library in five minutes?”

Mal nods, turns to her dresser for proper clothes. She turns back to Carlos and notices for the first time, he’s still in his pajamas as well. His hair is a mess, his eyes have dark circles under them and his shoes are missing. “Are you going to get changed as well?”

He looks down and startles, as if Carlos didn’t realize what he was wearing. “Umm, yeah. I will.” He glares at Mal and points at her. “Library. Five minutes,” then he turns to leave.

“Wait!” Mal calls, slipping off her pajama top and replacing it with a clean one. “Are you like… _really_ sure. Because I didn’t think you…knew what one looked like.”

“Yes!” Carlos snaps and, despite his rough opening, closes the door quietly behind him.

Mal takes her time getting dressed and turning back to face Ben and Evie. Time for the real storm…

“M, what’s going on?” Evie places a hand on her shoulder. “We can help.”

No one thought it was possible, but Mal’s face gets even paler than usual. “No, E. I’ve got it covered, I swear!” She slips out of her pajama bottoms and searches for a fresh pair of underwear.

“Mal, dear, we can both you help. A burden halved is a burden shared.” Ben pauses, “I guess it would be a burdened third…ed?”

“No no no no no,” Mal exhales. “I have this handled, I promise,” she grabs her leggings from the night before and kisses her girlfriend and her boyfriend before rushing for the door, “go back to bed, I’ll be back in a bit!”

Ben clears his throat, turns to Evie. “You’ve known her longer… Should we be worried?”

Evie nods, “probably.”

 ---

Text from  **Pup** : _How do I pee?_

Text from  **Mal** :  _Excuse me?_

Text from  **Pup** : _How do I pee with this thing?_

Text from  **Mal** : _Is that really your biggest concern?_

Text from  **Pup** : _At the moment, yes._

Text from  **Mal** : _Meaning...?_

Text from  **Pup** :  _Meaning I drank two gaterades after you messed up the spell and I seem to have misplaced my owner’s manual for my brand new genitals._

Carlos’ phone buzzes shortly after he sent the last message and he jumps to answer. He’s standing outside the library bathroom, eyeing the door doubtfully. “How the hell do you work _it_?”

“It’s not a firehose like you’re use to,” Mal explains and Carlos can tell she’s in the middle of eating. “Just sit on the toilet and go.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah, just pretend you’re going poop.”

“That’s awesome advice,” Carlos paces behind the bookshelves, still glaring at the bathroom. “If anyone ever asks me for the most intelligent, comforting thing you’ve said, I’ll answer with ‘ _she told me to pretend I have to poop_ ’.”

“That’s not even the most fucked up thing I’ve told you this week. Or even today.”

Carlos groans. “So I just…sit on the toilet and…?”

“Your body will do the rest. Oh! Remember you have to wipe. You can’t just shake it off or whatever boys do, use toilet paper.”

“Okay, great. While I stand here and have a life crisis, how’s breakfast?”

“I’m walking up to the library right now.”

“You were suppose to be here five minutes ago!”

“And I stopped for food. You’re not dying from a vagina, C, but I might from hunger.”

Carlos doesn’t respond.

“Sorry, I, uh, guess that was said in poor taste.”

“Was that a pun?”

“Yes, but an unintentional one. Come on over to our usual table after you’ve peed. Don’t forget to wipe, front to back.” Click.

Carlos huffs while slipping his phone back into his pocket. He takes a deep breath and pushes open the bathroom door, looking around as if someone might be spying on him and his full bladder. The door swings shut behind him and Carlos peaks under each stall. He’s alone in the library bathroom at 7:21 am on Saturday.

Thank evil for small blessings.

He sends a pitiful look to the urinals, pushes open the first stall and locks it behind him. “Okay,” Carlos breathes, “I just sit and my body does the rest. The sooner I finish, the sooner I go back to Mal and figure this all out.” With one deep sigh, Carlos pulls down his shorts and underwear and sits on the toilet.

Just as he’s thinking he’s too stressed out to go and he’s wound too tightly to relax enough, his phone buzzes.

Text from **Mal** : _Stop freaking out. Go. And wipe. I can’t stress that enough. Wipe._

Carlos does an excellent job of focusing on Mal’s messages, the next of which reads ‘ _I’ll come and hold your hand if you want_ ’, and on typing his response, by the time he’s finish texting, he can put his phone back, grab way more toilet paper than he thinks he will need and, _ugh_ , wipe.

He jerks his pants back up, flushes and runs out of the stall as quickly as he can, stopping just long enough to wash his hands.

When he slides into his usual seat across from Mal, she sighs. “You look traumatized.”

“Just confused. And humiliated. With a dash of panic thrown in.”

“Well that should be the only time you have to piss with a vagina,” Mal whispers. She has several books laying before her and her mother’s spell book hidden carefully in her lap. There are a few crumbs on her lips, and Carlos catches the breakfast bar she slides at him. “Eat up and tell me everything.”

Even with the sick, devastating feeling in his stomach, Carlos munches slowly. Being in Auradon for a few months has not erased the years of hunger. “I ate the gummy yesterday, you saw me. I went back to our room and nothing felt different, I didn't feel like I had to be honest," he swallows and takes another bite. "Jay came home, I tried to tell him, but I wasn't compelled to, you know,  _tell him_." Carlos gestures with his hands helplessly. "I just figured it didn't work. Then I woke up and...my penis was gone?"

"And a vagina took it's place?"

Carlos flinches. "Please tell me you have good news.”

“If you give me more than five minutes, I might.”

He chokes down more of his breakfast, exhaling shakily. Carlos can’t think, he can’t focus, he can’t distract himself from the fact that his dick is gone and has been replaced with a…a…

He can’t even say the word.

“How do you even fuck up a spell this bad?”

“Sorry that Latin isn’t my first language.”

“Did you just read the complete wrong spell?”

“No!” Mal snips at him and glares over her book. “Some words in Latin are similar…ish. I may have misread some stuff.”

“How do you misread enough that a truth spell becomes a gender changing spell?!”

Mal leans over the table, studies him carefully. “It’s not gender changing, you still have an Adam’s apple and no breasts,” she eyes his chest, “unless you’re like half of an A cup,” she snickers as Carlos crosses his arms and pouts. “But like…” she places her finger on the book to her right, “confess is _f-fateor_?” Mal tries and squints at the foreign text, “and woman is _femina_. So…some mispronunciation might have…played into this,” she finishes lamely, biting her lip and avoiding Carlos’ gaze.

He glares at her.

“And it’s all old and ancient and in my mother’s handwriting,” she offers sheepishly. “Like, um, _verum_ is _real_ , like what you actually wanted to say to Jay, but _genus_ means _gender_.”

Carlos is still not impressed.

“I’ll find out how to say _sorry_ in Latin.”

“Just…figure out how to reverse it,” Carlos groans. “Please?”

Which is easier said than done.

Another hour passes and Mal is no closer to figuring out a reversal spell, but she is significantly more agitated and continuously muttering ‘ _fuck_ ’ under her breath.

Carlos’ phone buzzes. He’s been spinning it in his hands to release his nerves as the screen lights up.

Text from **Jay bird** : _i woke up and your gone. pls dont be dead_

“I hate the way he texts,” Carlos mumbles but doesn't bother hiding the dopey grin on his face.

“Is that your boyfriend?”

“It’s Jay.”

“Isn’t he the same thing?” Mal asks dryly.

Carlos kicks her under the table and tries to hide the blush creeping up his face. “He might not even like me back.”

“You're an idiot. For thinking that and for needing magic to make you fess up. Jay looks at you the way Evie looks at Ben right after tourney.”

“What?”

“Well…you know,” Mal sings with her chin in her hands and grins, “when he’s all sweaty and flushed, walking around in those cute tourney shorts and nothing else?”

Carlos turns his head and pretends to vomit.

“Hair sticking to his face and his cheeks are all red?” She gives an exaggerated sigh, but keeps pestering. “You don’t think my boyfriend’s hot? Ben’s as good as they come!” Mal defends hotly, sticking her tongue out. “He’s like, gay guy gold.”

“I’m not gay,” Carlos twirls his phone again, “it’s just…Jay I like. No other guy.”

“That’s sweet. And disgusting.”

“Figure out how to get me back to normal!”

Mal taps her pen on a book, but keeps her gaze on Carlos “Did you…say anything to him last night?” She leans forward on her elbows. “Were you forced to tell the truth _at all_?”

“No,” Carlos drops his head. “I mean, I didn't try to lie or anything, but I didn't tell the truth to him either. I am such a chicken. All we did was play video games and do homework. It was hard.”

“You were?”

“What? No. _No_!” Carlos kicks at her again and Mal snickers. “Just being beside him last night. I felt…I don’t know. Weird. Like…everything was intensified. I could smell his shampoo, I could feel his body heat. It was horrible. In a good way, but horrible. But I didn’t-. I didn’t tell him.”

“Well, you mi-.” Mal is cut off by the music of her phone. She looks over and groans. “Your boyfriend is asking me if I know where you are.”

“Shit!” Carlos fiddles with his phone and quickly types out ‘ _not dead, but I might be with your horrible grammar_ ’ to Jay.

Text from **Jay bird** : _dude thinks im you. hes in my bed._

Carlos laughs.

“What did he say?” Mal peeks over the table at Carlos’ phone and he hides it the screen.

“Nothing, just something about Dude.”

“Like what?”

Carlos gives her a strange look. “Like…Dude is in his bed?”

“Oh. Is that where you wanna be?”

Yes, but he ignores the bait. “What’s going on with you?”

Mal bites her lip and ducks her head down.

“What is it?” Carlos leans forward. “What’s wrong?”

“Uhh…good news! I figured out how to get you back to normal!”

Carlos’ face lights up. “That’s amazing! What? Do I have to eat something again? Is it a spell?”

“Well…this could be bad news or great news!” Mal places an obviously fake smile on her face and claps her hands. “In order to get back to, well, _you_ ,” she gestures to under the table and her expression falters, “you have to have sex."

There's no way he heard that right. "Wh... _what_?"

"And...it has to be with Jay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a couple of weeks to really write this, I did it in weird chunks whenever I had the passion for it.
> 
> Comment if you liked it, I'm always open to constructive criticism. Let me know what you liked and what I can work on!


	2. Desperate Porn Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay gets groped, Evie is suspicious, Carlos and Mal watch porn. For educational purposes.

“That’s not funny.”

“Good, it’s not a joke.”

“Mal, I’m serious!”

“So am I.” She sighs, rubs a hand over her eyes and purses her lips while Carlos sputters. “I promise I triple checked the Latin this time, I’ve used every resource,” Mal waves at the load of books before her. “It’s… I knew the truth gummy was for you to admit your love for Jay and I guess that crossed over into this spell.”

“This is the only possible way to get me back to normal?”

“Yes.”

“You’re sure of it?”

“Absolutely. I mean…” Mal smirks behind her hand, “instead of forcing you to admit your love, this spell forces you to _show_ your love.”

Carlos pushes his chair back so quickly the seat almost tips over. He runs his hands through his hair, pulls just hard enough for it to hurt a bit. “Okay. Okay. I can do this,” then he turns around.

“Where are you going?” Mal shouts after him and the library is still so empty that no one bothers to shush her.

“To tell Jay before I lose my nerve!”

“Carlos, wait! I have to-,” Mal’s voice is covered by the sound of Carlos’ footsteps as he begins to run. He’s past the bookshelves, down the hall and out of the door in record time, pushing himself to run faster than he ever has in tourney. Carlos knows that he does not want to have an evil forsaken… _youknowwhat_  any longer than he must. He has the solution, he has the adrenaline, he has the bravery and if he doesn’t get to Jay right now and blurt it all out, Carlos will spend the rest of his life trying to talk himself up to having this dreaded conversation.

He comes up with the vaguest of scripts in mind, like ‘ _Jay, I’m so in love with you that I went to Mal for help but then she ridded me of my dick and now I’m a-a-a-… I’m pretty sure you’re straight, so this all works out!_ ’ Or, the quicker ‘ _Mal screwed up a spell and now I need to have sex with you_.’ Either one of those totally works and Carlos will shout it as soon as he sees Jay.

At least, that’s what his plan is.

Carlos swings the door open and has a full breath drawn to confess everything right here and now because if it’s not here, it’s nowhere and if it’s not now, it’s never, but one look at Jay and it’s all gone from his mind.

His roommate is sprawled out on the bed, lazy and tired, with dark hair hanging off his shoulders and Dude laying on his chest. One leg is dangling off of the bed, toes brushing the carpet, and his pajama shorts are crumpled high on his thigh and showing off tan skin that Carlos has the sudden urge to kiss. Jay is tapping at his phone and pouting at the screen.

Dude leaps from his chest and yaps, scrambles off the bed to Carlos' feet where he dances in circles. Normally, Carlos would pick him up and scratch Dude behind the ears, but he’s still struck with the inability to move or talk or form a complete thought.

“C!” Jay rolls out of bed and rushes to him. “Where have you been? What’s going on?” He wears a concerned expression and set of modest pajamas that have Carlos imagining not-so-modest skin. “C? Carlos?” Jay grabs his shoulders, shakes him a bit. His hands are so hot, so rough from tourney and working out and a whole bunch of other activities Carlos likes to secretly watch.

“Umm, I… I…” Why is it so hard to think and speak?

“What’s wrong? Are you in trouble?” Jay furrows his brow, cranes his neck to look into Carlos’ eyes, then pulls him in for a tight hug. “You’re freaking me out a little bit.”

That’s what Carlos _thinks_ Jay says at least. As soon as Jay’s arms are around him and their chests are touching, he moans. Kind of pathetically.

“Uhh, C?” Jay tries to pull back, but Carlos follows him, keeps his face buried in Jay’s shoulder and trails his hands up thick arms.

“You’re so muscular,” he sighs. His hand doesn’t even get half way around Jay’s bicep. “It’s crazy,” and Carlos squeezes the muscle and makes another noise that he doesn’t mean to.

Jay, thankfully, doesn’t try to pull away again. He lifts his free hand, since Carlos is still molesting the other arm, and lifts it to Carlos’ head, twirling the straight hair in his fingers. “You’re being really weird today,” he murmurs, like he’s worried that anything too loud will scare Carlos away. "You left before I was up, you took forever to answer my texts..."

“You’re just so hot,” Carlos groans and he’s not sure if he means Jay’s body temperature or, well, just his body in general. Probably both. He steps closer, runs his hand further up Jay’s arm and onto a broad shoulder.

If he weren’t so distracted by Jay, Carlos may have paid more attention to the swirling in his gut. He knows the sensation, but he can’t recognize the trembling between his thighs, the heat and the involuntary clenching of an organ he doesn’t understand.

But Carlos isn’t too damn worried about poking Jay with a boner now.

“Jay,” Carlos breathes his name. It’s all he says, all he can think.

“What’s going on?” Jay asks into his hair. Carlos’ fingers are gripping his shoulder blade and he has one hand fisted in Jay’s pajama shirt. “You’re acting different.”

Carlos is supposed to tell Jay what’s wrong and how to fix it and then they’re supposed to have sex, but all Carlos can really focus on is how they’re meant to fuck because everything else just seems irrelevant. He only whines in response.

Strong hands push him back and Carlos is forced to look into dark eyes. “Whoa,” Jay looks worried, “your face is all red and your eyes are dilated. That’s when the pupils get big, right?”

It sounds right, so Carlos nods.

“Is that what you went to go see Mal about? Evie said you were in their room.”

Yeah, he…saw Mal about something, didn’t he? Carlos talked to her about…about…sleeping with Jay. Yeah, oh yeah. He gets to sleep with Jay.

He closes the distance again and curls into Jay’s chest, nuzzling his shoulder and ignoring the questions above his head. Evil, has he always smelt so damn good?

It’s not until a new voice cuts through that Carlos freezes. “Wow. I didn’t…think you would actually tell him.”

“Tell me what?” Jay asks over blond hair.

Carlos doesn’t turn around, even when Mal huffs. “He didn’t tell you anything? He just came in and started…snuggling you?” She snickers.

“Mal! Explain what’s going on!” Jay doesn’t try to push Carlos away anymore because the smaller student has latched on tightly. “Why was he in your room freaking out?”

“Did you text Evie?”

“Mal!”

She laughs and leans against the open door. “Relax, Jay. This looks like it could be going somewhere.”

Carlos is running his hands over Jay’s arms again, inhaling deeply against his chest. He moves down Jay’s sides, up his back and coos to himself. It’s as if Carlos isn’t hearing the conversation he’s in the middle of.

“Mal! What’s wrong?”

“Oh, fine!” She groans and snatches the back of Carlos’ shirt. Mal pulls him back, but it’s not until she gives a sharp yank that Carlos lets go of Jay. She whistles and snap her fingers in his face, waiting for Carlos to register her presence. “You remember the problem we talked about in the library?”

“In the…?” Carlos blinks at her and then gasps. He turns to Jay, who is watching them silently, confusion and worry all over his face. “Oh, sweet evil.” Carlos forces his eyes shut, steps back and hides his face. What the hell is wrong with him? He basically threw himself at Jay. Of course he finds Jay attractive, but Carlos has never been so forward before, he’s never been so desperate to touch. Even when Jay changes in their room, he lowers his gaze and does his best not to gawk.

But he’s here, in this room, hiding his face and ignoring Dude’s whines so he could tell Jay that Mal messed up a spell and he was suffering the consequences. He’s here to say he’s stupidly in love and needs to have sex with Jay in order to return to normal and…then probably look for a new roommate, Carlos supposes.

The admission is gone though and his bravery is replaced with humiliation at his recent actions. Carlos dashes for the open door.

“Not again!” Mal shouts and she’s right on his tail, grabbing his arm before Carlos can run too far. “I had more to tell you in the library,” she hisses and pulls him down the hall. With a look over her shoulder, Mal waves at Jay, “keep Dude in your room, we’ll be back! Don’t wait up!” She drags Carlos down the building and out of the front door.

He slumps against the bricks, runs his hands through his hair. “Shit,” he curses, “shit! What was that?”

“You mean the dry humping you were trying to do? Another side effect of the spell.”

Carlos lifts his head and glares at his friend. “Another side effect? You mean _besides_...?” He gestures to his groin.

“Yep. There’s more.”

“Like _what_?”

“Like,” Mal shifts on her feet and looks at the sky. “Increased libido.”

“You better be joking.”

“Oh how I wish I was,” Mal sings with an expression that says even without a joke, she’s still laughing at something.

Carlos knows it’s probably him.

“You have a heightened libido and it’s only going to get worse as time goes on.”

Yeah, it’s definitely him. “How much worse?”

She turns away and almost leaves. “Let me just go check what happened the last time I did a spell like this,” her face drops, “oh, wait.”

“Are you really being sarcastic with me when you’ve ruined my life?”

“I mean…” Mal shrugs, “I still kind of did what you asked me to. You have to tell Jay how you feel now. And you’ll get more out of it too,” she smirks.

“Excuse me if I prefer to focus on my missing organ than the thought that I basically have to beg Jay for sex to fix me.” Carlos drops his head again. He can feel the panic rising in his throat. None of this was ever supposed to happen. He wanted to just come clean about his stupid feelings but the Isle teaches that feelings are weak and ridiculous and that he should never have them and a few months in Auradon doesn’t change years of the same, traumatizing lesson. The Isle never taught how to be honest and open so he took a risk. Carlos turned to forbidden magic and this is his punishment, this is it, the universe is making him pay for being in love with his roommate and being too damn scared to say it and Jay will hate him for forever.

“Carlos!” Mal is shouting and grabbing his shoulders, when did she get so close to him? “Breathe!”

He clutches her hands, fisted in his shirt, and gasps one long inhale. Carlos chokes on the air, but sucks down more. His head feels so heavy and the world is so bright and his chest hurts.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Mal pulls him for a hug, holds him so tight it hurts, but it’s the pain Carlos needs to focus on her instead of the swirling mess in his head. “I screwed this up, I know I did. My magic is just…it’s all so new.”

Carlos hugs her back and breathes deeply. He knows Mal struggles with her magic and that’s she is more self-conscious than she lets on. He knows she tried to help only because he pleaded.

“I…know how to help. A little bit.” Mal pulls back and looks in his eyes. “And it’ll help you calm down too!”

“Really? What is it?”

“You need to masturbate!” She says as if that fixes all of their problems. Mal bites her lip at his silence. “Carlos?”

“I just need to figure out where that sentence goes on the list of unbelievable things I never thought I would hear from you within the past 24 hours.”

She steps back and runs a hand through her hair. “Well you’ve done that before right? Spanked the monkey, stroked your bloke, whatever the hell guys call it?”

“Oh, the list just keeps getting longer and longer,” he gapes at her. “We just call it,” Carlos looks around and drops his voice, “masturbating.”

“Good! So you know what to do.”

“No, Mal, I do not know what to do! I’m missing an important organ for a male to masturbate.”

“Oh, evil,” she groans. “Do I need to show you how to do this?”

“Eww!”

“Not like that!” Mal snaps. “Like…ugh.” She pulls out her phone and starts tapping the screen.

Carlos pushes himself off the wall to look at her text upside down. “Ben? I don’t want to learn from him either.”

Mal laughs and shoves his shoulder. “No. Ben rules the country, but I kind of rule Ben. And I need to get Jay out of your room and he’s the key to it all.” She types the rest of her message and tucks her phone back into her pocket.

\--

“Please don’t tell me that’s an alert for a fire on campus or some other dangerous act of violence with purple hair found at the crime scene.”

Ben reads the message. “Not unless Jay and I want to start a fire, but I don’t own any matches and I confiscated all of his last month.”

Evie rolls her eyes. “He has more, trust me. But Jay texted you about Carlos too? I thought he said Carlos responded earlier?”

“No, this is Mal. She wants me to take Jay out,” he looks up at Evie across the table from him. “She asked me to talk to him about how he feels towards Carlos. Wouldn’t Jay be more receptive to either of you two for personal questions?”

“Maybe that’s why Carlos was freaking out this morning. I wonder if he told Jay and things went wrong!” Evie drops her fork in shock, blueberry pancakes suddenly unappealing to the twist in her stomach.

“Calm down, love. That would never happen. Jay is crazy for Carlos.” Ben pats her hand. “Perhaps he needs to discuss his feelings with another man to be comfortable."

“You’re right,” she breathes. “I guess I’m still use to assuming the worst. But Jay cares for Carlos so much, they’re perfect. I don’t understand why Carlos was panicking so much earlier then.” Evie grabs her fork and thoughtfully chews on her breakfast.

“Hopefully, I’ll find out. Would you mind if I call Jay now and ask him to meet me after I escort you to the library?”

Evie smiles. “Call him, Ben. You don’t need to escort me to the library, I’ll make it there myself.”

Ben nods, “I know you can, but I don’t mind walking you places. And maybe Carlos' actions this morning have nothing to do with Jay! As much as I love both of you,” he smiles at Evie and she blushes, “why would Carlos seek out Mal? I do know that you’re better with relationships. After all, her solution was to give me a love spell.”

Evie laughs for a moment, then covers her mouth in shock. “Would she…?” She purses her lips. “No...no! Carlos would never ask her to! And Mal would never do that to Jay, what am I thinking!” She shakes her head. “But that would explain…” Evie’s mouth falls open behind her hand.

“What is it, love?”

“Mal Bertha!" Evie hisses at her food, "you better not be using magic again!”

\--

Carlos looks away from the video on the screen. Maybe he really is gay? Or at least not into girls. Carlos doesn’t think he is anyways. It’s kind of hard to tell if he’s turned out with an erection giving him the answer.

“Pay attention!” Mal snaps her fingers. “In the past two hours, you've had some crazy mood swings, you need to know how to do this." She zooms in on the video playing on her phone, where a woman is laying on a pristine bed and her hand rocks between her legs. "See how she focuses on her clitoris? That’s good, but don't go overboard. You can overstimulate it and have it go numb, a lot of guys don't get that.”

“Watching pornography with you has killed any desire I had earlier.”

“Well then just think of Jay when you try it.” Mal pauses, then snickers. “This is a lot like your life.”

“Why? Because that’s what I have to do now?”

“No. You’re a guy with a vagina, desperate to have sex with his roommate and you need to finger yourself to stay sane. You’re a desperate porn plot.”

Carlos flushes. “And you’re a horrible person to laugh. Do I really need to do this? You’re sure?”

“You don’t need to if you really don’t want to,” Mal lays her phone down and silences it. “But it will help you get your libido under control. You know, take the edge off. And it should make you less likely to jump into Jay’s pants when you see him again.”

“And then I…take my fingers and…”

“Put them inside of you. Yep.” Mal looks at him. “You ever touch your prostate?”

Oh, Hades help him. “Excuse me?”

“It’s okay. I’ve touched Ben’s.”

“Ew!” Carlos gags. “You know what? Instead of doing _that_ ,” he points to the phone, “anytime I’m in the mood, I’ll just call you and ask for you to tell me about your sex life. That will kill the mood right away.”

“Hey, he was against it at first too, now he gets off on it. Just imagine Jay doing it to you while he blows you.” Mal freezes. “Or, uh, I guess that image doesn’t really work anymore.”

Carlos glares at her.

“Whatever! I’ll wait in the hall with a book.”

“You’re waiting here for me to…finish?”

“Yep. I figure you’ll want to talk through a game plan when you’re more calm.” Mal hops off his bed. “Or I can go back to my room and you text me when you’re done. Ben should have Jay and Dude out for an hour or so.”

Carlos closes his eyes. He knows Mal is trying to make up for everything. “Go back to your room, I’ll text you when I’m ready.”

“Text me whatever you need,” she says solemnly. “Even if,” Mal points to him, “ _you_ have troubles,” she points back to herself, “ _I_ have a boyfriend and a girlfriend. You don’t have anything I haven’t seen, licked or -.”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” Carlos throws a pillow at her. “Get out and let me do this!”

“Someone's eager! Have fun!” She sings and shuts the door behind her.

Carlos falls back on his bed and sighs. He lays still for a second before getting up to the lock the door. No one can walk in on this.

He crawls back into his bed and resists the urge to hide under the covers. Living with Cruella De Vil taught him that feeling sorry for yourself does nothing and the only way to better a situation is to do it yourself.

That’s his plan. Carlos will better this situation. By masturbating.

Deep breathing, he reminds himself as he unbuttons his shorts. No good to have a panic attack while naked, that’s a mood killer. Carlos slips his shorts down to his feet, toes off his boots and then his trousers. He’s in his boxers, his shirt and his socks. Briefly, he considers taking his socks off too, but there’s really nothing appealing about cold feet.

In the shower, it’s been easier. The heat, the steam, the water slicking everything up nicely. Here, on his bed, it’s weird. Does he need lotion this time too?

Carlos places a hand on his boxers, tries not to mourn over the loss of a bulge. Instead, he rubs gently, waits for something to feel good.

Nothing feels bad, really, but nothing feels good either.

“Just think of Jay,” he sighs and slips shaky fingers under his boxers. He imagines Jay’s warm skin, his stupid, crazy, perfect arms, his dark hair pulled back. Carlos doesn’t usually day dream about marking up Jay’s neck, but that’s all he wants to do right now and he blames the damn failed truth gummy.

Maybe he thanks the truth gummy – something is starting to feel better.

Carlos hisses the first time he touches his clit. That’s not at all what he expected. It’s sensitive and he jolts whenever the tips of his fingers brush against it. Carlos presses down, whines a little from the back of his throat, tries to move in circles like the woman in the video.

Between asking Mal for help and waiting for the spell, Carlos has been so stressed the past few weeks, he couldn’t relax enough to jerk off. He can’t remember if he was this responsive last time. That must be the work of the gummy too

Deep breaths.

He focuses on his clit, the tingles it shoots up his spine and down his legs. Okay, okay, that’s way more sensitive than any part of his dick was. Carlos moves in steady circles, turns his head and breathes into his shoulder.

He pictures Jay again, tries to piece together what he must looks like shirtless. (Carlos hadn’t been exaggerating when he said he tried not to spy as Jay changed.) Broad chest, lots of muscles, sharp shoulder blades and a set of abs Carlos wants to kiss his way down. There’s no dark trail leading from Jay’s belly button into his shorts, Carlos knows that much at least.

Play with the clit, focus on the clit.

Carlos craves to kiss down stiff abs, to run his tongue down the defined divider and nip at Jay’s stomach. He wants Jay to touch him, imagines a hand larger than his own pushing up his shirt and kissing his chest, kissing his collar bone.

So caught up in his thoughts, Carlos jumps when his finger slips and discovers something wet and slick. He’s still not use to… _this_. He wants to be hard, to stroke himself, but he can’t because his dick is gone and if Carlos focuses too much on that, he’ll panic and he’s naked and he can’t kill the mood.

He tries to focus on the new sensation. Carlos cautiously trails down where the wetness has gathered, runs his finger back up. It reminds him of oil, like he has use on his machines sometimes. That’s all the vagina is, all any organ is: a natural machine.

Another deep breath and clenched teeth, Carlos pushes his first finger inside. He sighs with his exhale – that hadn’t hurt nearly as much as he expected. The digit moves slowly, pushing in and out clumsily. He’s never done this to a girl before. He’s never tried to touch his prostate before either.

But it’s not _bad_. It’s…different. Kind of interesting and something Carlos would take the time to study if he weren’t so damn horny. He’s not just wet, but warm, fully heated inside. The human body is typically at 37 degrees Celsius, 98.6 for Farhenheit, so it shouldn’t come as a shock but it does. Carlos groans into his shoulder.

He stops long enough to shimmy out of his boxers and kick them in the direction of the hamper. Carlos searches out his clitoris again, moans deeply as he rubs it. It’s stiff, peeking out just enough for Carlos to find easily, as if it were impatiently waiting to be touched again. He drags his index finger, still slick from being inside of him, up and down and Carlos shivers.

His hand creeps lower because Jay is back in his head Carlos would very much like to do more than just touch his clit with Jay around. One finger slips back in easily and Carlos whines. He stills feels a little crazy and wound up, the image of shirtless Jay is increasing the wild desire in his veins.

Carlos has thought about it before, what it would be like to touch and be touched by Jay. He always decided that it would be nice and then never thought about it much more, he couldn't waste his time dreaming about impossibilities. Now, it’s like the only thing his mind can come up with.

He wants Jay to kiss down his chest in return, down his pecks and over Carlos’ less defined abs. He wants Jay unzipping his shorts and kissing further, kissing lower.

Carlos whines again. It’s a struggle to keep a steady pace with his fingers. He wants to have Jay suck him off, to have those perfect lips work over his dick.

But he can’t.

So Carlos tries to picture Jay doing this to him, one finger moving in and out slowly. He cuts off his own moan with the pillow by his head, biting into the soft cushion. The image makes everything ten times better.

He picks up pace with his single finger and grunts into the pillow, but Carlos slows his hand. Gently, still picturing Jay’s hand in place of his own, Carlos adds a second finger into the trembling heat between his legs.

There’s a stretch, a burn that has Carlos wondering if he should stop it all because that hurts quite a bit more than the first finger. But with two digits in him, he presses the heel of his hand down, rubs against his clitoris roughly and groans.

He thinks of Jay, of how Jay would think he’s so warm and tight, how Jay would be patient with two fingers inside of Carlos and kiss him through the shakes. He wonders if Jay would be aroused at the feeling of Carlos snug around his fingers. (Because even if he’s not interested in girls, Carlos can see the appeal of having something like this – hot and wet – around his cock. Jay certainly must too.)

Carlos wiggles his hips and his breathing hitches. The pain fades as he grinds against his hand, he whimpers as Jay’s voice floats in his head. “ _Such a tight pussy, drenching my fingers like this. Bet you’ll feel even better when I fuck you, won’t you, C?_ ”

A sharp moan that isn’t properly muffled by the pillow and an involuntary clenching around his fingers is all the warning Carlos gets before an orgasm, intense and relieving at the same time, overtakes his senses. He digs his feet into the mattress and bucks his hips, crying out at how tight his pussy squeezes his fingers and how wet his hand gets. As much as he would like to imagine Jay's fingers fucking him through it all, his mind blacks out and the only thing making any sense is the dancing pleasure in his nerves.

When the sensation fades, Carlos blinks in a daze. His palm is wet and his fingers are still rocking into him, without pace or strength after the numbing orgasm. He rolls onto his side, grabs his pillow with his free hand and hugs it to his chest.

Carlos whines when he squirms off of his fingers. His body is still shaking and his face is burning, but his head feels lighter, less like he’s suffocating under his own skin. Like he can breathe and think properly without dreaming about hoping into Jay’s bed. For now.

He groans, slowly sits up. He has to make a plan, figure out how to talk to Jay and get this all under control. Maybe he’ll actually call Mal and get her help.

 But first…he’s going to wash his hands.


	3. Horrible Possibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the actions taken by Jay and Carlos are done so under the influence of magic, consider this chapter (and probably the next) to be dubious consent.

Fuck, this wasn’t supposed to happen. Carlos had gone out of his way to make sure shit like this _didn’t_ happen, he had tried so hard to prevent something like this!

Last night, he had stayed out late with Mal, spent the whole day with her just to avoid Jay, the two of them skimming her spell book over and over and over until Carlos could recite the spell that had ruined his life in his sleep.

“You’re a little more focused now that you’ve discovered the joys of a clitoris,” Mal hummed with a smirk.

“I’ll be even more focused when I discover how to get rid of it.”

“You were flighty yesterday. You ought to flick your bean more often.”

“I’d like to go back to jerking off, thank you very much.”

The spell, it seemed, took in every horrible possibility and made them reality. Carlos had hung his head in the library, flinching at every side effect Mal listed off.

“Your dick is gone and replaced with a vagina, check. You have an increase in libido, check,” she murmured, “heightened desire when you’re around the object that holds your heart, check. You were practically humping Jay earlier.” Mal snickered and didn’t return to her book until Carlos showed her his middle finger. “And the object that holds your heart…oh shit.”

“What?”

“Jay’s libido goes up too. The longer he’s around you, the higher it gets.”

“That’s not funny.”

“This entire situation is one we will look back on and laugh at some day, I’m sure of it.”

No. No way, that couldn’t happen. He couldn’t screw up Jay’s life as well as his own. “How do I stop affecting Jay?”

“This is probably why he let you grope him earlier,” Mal said without any mockery, just deep thought. “If you stay away from him, it’ll lessen your effect on him, but if you distance yourself, it could make it worse for you.” Her eyes flickered up to meet his. “If you fully want it all to stop, for both you and Jay, the two of you need to have sex. That’s the only way this goes back to normal.”

That conversation had taken place yesterday afternoon but it hadn’t ended so quickly. Carlos continued to spend the rest evening avoiding Jay by moaning his dismay to Mal.

“We share a dorm room! If I’m in the mood for sex and Jay’s in the mood for sex…” Oh, evil, how was he supposed to control himself around Jay who would be in the same state as he was? What was to stop the two of them from having sex the next time they saw each other?

“Why do you say it like it’s a problem?” Mal snapped at him. “This is perfect for you! The two of you can fuck and get it over with! Confess your love and live happily ever after!”

“You really think villains get happily ever afters?” Carlos glanced at her with weary eyes. No one spoke of happily ever afters on the Isle, the goal of villains was power and control, not joy.

“We’re not villains anymore,” Mal sighed and leaned back in her chair. “I mean,” her voice dropped as she spoke, “I never thought I would get one, but now I have Ben and Evie and…well, you know. I’m…I’m happy.” Mal’s face took on a dreamy expression, one that suggested her thoughts were far away from the library table they sat.

Carlos, still stuck in his own sour mood, even smiled at her. “You’re saying Benny-boo and Princess Evie are your happily ever after?”

“Shut up.”

“That’s adorable.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

He had fun teasing Mal and talking to her. She had been a welcome distraction from Jay’s constant texting.

Text from **Jay bird** : _im really worried about you._

Text from **Jay bird** : _carlos, seriously, talk to me_

Text from **Jay bird** : _im gonna hunt you down and tickle you until you talk_

Carlos had responded to all of his text messages with vague answers. He’s with Mal, he can’t talk right now, everything is fine, please don’t worry, Jay will get punched if he touches him. Not that any of the reassurances had deterred Jay at all. Jay was concerned and clearly thinking about him, which made Carlos flustered and pleased despite how much he tried to hide it.

He had to stay away from Jay because they longer they were near each other, the more Jay would be affected by whatever the spell did to his libido. This whole mess started with Carlos and his inability to confess his feeling for Jay like a confident, rational young man. It wasn’t fair to allow himself to affect Jay at all, he had to keep his distance.

But Carlos also had to approach Jay and finally ask ( _beg_ ) him for sex to get back to normal, otherwise they would live the rest of their lives in a constant state of, well, horniness.

Even though he knew what he had to do, Carlos had found every excuse to stay out until it was far too late and he was sure Jay was asleep.

Ben, thankfully, had agreed to keep Dude for the night, which later led to bite Carlos in the ass as he laid awake, unable to fall asleep with Jay so close to him. He didn’t have Dude to distract him with all of _Jay_ in the room.

The tourney equipment by the door had him thinking of Jay’s muscles, the algebra books on the desk reminded him of how cute Jay is when he sticks his tongue out doing homework, the dirty clothes in the hamper made Carlos blush with the realization that Jay had been naked in their room earlier, had showered and walked around in a towel and Carlos _had missed it_!

At least Dude wasn’t there when Carlos slid his fingers into his pajama bottoms to find his cunt already soaked. He slipped a finger into himself easily, bit the pillow to stay quiet. Thumbing his clit and focusing on the idea of Jay being naked in their room, in _his bed_ , and touching Carlos like this himself, he melted into the mattress.

Carlos had to bury his face in a pillow when he came, bucking down onto his own fingers and whining. He stripped his pants off, cleaned up the mess on his thighs with them before tossing the pajamas toward the hamper and pulling on a clean pair.

So he had just masturbated last night, less than 10 hours ago, and spent the whole day away from Jay, so how did this happen? How the hell did he end up in Jay’s bed?

Well, Carlos knows the answer: he crawled in. Just a few seconds ago actually. And he knows it’s a bad idea because everything about this damn truth gummy turned out to be a bad idea. But he had woke up and the ache between his legs was back, ten times worse than yesterday night and he could see Jay and smell his laundry detergent from across the room.

It was like his brain was off and his feet moved without Carlos telling them to. He had slipped under Jay’s covers, pushed himself against the warm body and started...ugh, _cuddling_ Jay.

Not that his roommate is complaining. Jay blinks himself awake and immediately grabs Carlos’ hips. “C?”

“Jay,” Carlos whines and moves his hips forward. They’ve cuddled _platonically_ before – falling asleep while watching a movie or for heat back on the Isle, but it’s never been like this. Carlos has never clutched Jay’s shirt or trapped Jay’s thigh between his legs and keened.

He misses his dick, misses the friction he could get from grinding against anything because grinding against Jay’s thigh isn’t doing much right now, but he keeps going just for the hell of it.

But against his own thigh is Jay’s cock, the one that needs to be inside Carlos and fuck him senseless. And it’s hard. Maybe just because of morning wood or maybe it’s a part of the spell or maybe it’s because he’s enjoying Carlos in his bed. Evil, please let it be the last one.

Carlos groans as his clit gets just a bit of friction between his boxers and pajamas. He’s practically humping Jay’s leg, whining at the sensation that’s just barely enough to soothe him. His head is under Jay’s chin and Carlos has access to a dark throat that he takes advantage of, kissing Jay’s Adam’s apple, his collar, his shoulder.

Jay’s no better, his hands have never left Carlos’ hips and are tightening. His own cock is tented in his shorts and Carlos makes an effort to keep his thigh pressed against the hardness. Jay is moaning, soft and breathless and tilting his head back to give Carlos better access.

“C…what…what…?”

Dammit, Jay is probably so confused at why his body is reacting like this, he’s confused as to why he’s so hard, but he’s not kicking Carlos out of bed and that’s all that’s important.

Besides, his brain is much more intent on finding Jay’s cock and finally riding it, sinking his heated pussy onto it and fucking himself with Jay.

Carlos’ hands, originally balled in Jay’s shirt before sneaking underneath to grope his pecks (and they’re _fantastic_ pecks for groping, Carlos is pleased to add), wander down to where they are locked together and rutting like mindless creatures. His fingers get lower, more determined in their search, and _oh yes, yes_ that’s Jay’s cock in his hands.

There are still pesky pajama bottoms – Jay doesn’t sleep with underwear, Carlos knows that – in his way but they’re both moaning at the sensation.

He’s wet, Carlos can feel it in his underwear, smearing onto his thighs in his desperate journey of finding an orgasm against Jay’s leg. It’s still weird and even a little scary to not be hard, but Carlos is more concerned with finally stripping Jay naked and getting fucked. He knows it will feel good, so _so_ good.

Jay’s hand, which cupped Carlos’ hand around his erection and guided him to stroke, seeks out his own reward between Carlos’ legs – his dick, Carlos realizes after moaning. Jay is looking for his dick so he can return the favor.

But Carlos doesn’t have a dick. He has a pussy, drenched and aching and definitely not the dick Jay is looking for.

It’s all the rush Carlos needs to roll off the bed in a scramble, landing hard on his ass and whining at the loss of contact with Jay’s cock.

“Shit,” he breathes.

Jay, sitting straight up in bed and looking at Carlos like he wants to interrogate him and fuck him, maybe both at the same time. “Carlos.”

“I’m sorry.” He stands up and tries not to stare too openly at the tent in Jay’s shorts and the little wet spot at the tip. “I’m-I’m sorry.” For jumping into bed with Jay, for jumping out of bed, for the damn spell that is affecting both of them.

“Wait!” Jay shouts but Carlos is already out of the door and flying down the hallway.

Why would he do any of that? Crawl in Jay’s bed, suck at his throat, hump his leg like a bitch in heat? Has he _no_ control over his own body? Carlos ignores the twinge between his legs and keeps running, out of his dorm building and into the one across the road. He’s up the steps and halfway down the hall and his chest hurts, but Carlos doesn’t stop, doesn’t even slow until he’s pounding on Mal’s door.

There’s a second of silence that is an eternity too long. “Mal!”

Now there’s a scramble and door swings open just wide enough for Carlos to stumble through and Mal catches him.

“Whoa, easy, pup,” she holds his weight with just a little struggle, “you can’t keep showing up to my dorm room so early.”

“What’s wrong?” Evie is beside them instantly, taking Carlos to her bed and sitting him on the edge. “Are you alright?”

Carlos nods his head, then shakes it. Is he alright? How can he tell? He’s not hurt but he’s still panicked and frightened and -. Oh Hades, what if Jay hates him for forever now? Carlos whimpers.

“It’s nothing…” Mal falls silent and when Carlos looks at her, she’s studying his chest, “ _new_ , is it?”

“No. No- oh! No!” He covers his chest with his arms and frowns. “It’s just-. I was-.” _Trying to get into Jay’s pants, humping his leg, almost begging him to have sex with me._

Mal places a steady hand on his shoulder. “Breathe, pup. How about we go outside and talk about this?” She determinedly keeps her back to Evie and Carlos keeps his focus on Mal. Neither one of them wants to face the curious gaze and suspicion of the blue-haired princess. Mal guides him up on his feet, but another firm, perfectly manicured hand stops him and pushes Carlos back down.

“No way,” Evie points at both of them. “This is the second morning in a row Carlos has come into our dorm room so early and in his pajamas,” she nods to his clothing. “Something is going on here.”

“E, it’s nothing. I-.”

“I know you’re using magic again.”

Mal’s mouth falls open and for a long moment, she is silent. “I… How dare you accuse me of that!” She scowls and her eyes have the faintest glow to them, but Evie doesn’t falter. Mal’s indignation doesn’t fade either. “I can’t believe you think I would do that!”

Carlos rolls his eyes. Mal’s an excellent liar except for when it comes to Evie. And Ben. Usually he and Jay as well.

“I know because your spell book isn’t in the same spot.”

“Yes it is!” Mal quickly defends. “I _always_ put it back exactly the same.”

“So you admit you’ve been getting the book out?” Evie looks far too happy with herself, head tilted and smile toying at her lips.

Mal, on the other hand, looks furious at having been outsmarted and tricked into a confession. “No, but I-.”

“Mal Bertha, don’t you dare lie to me!”

“Bertha?” Carlos snickers to himself.

“Evie!” Mal whines and drops her shoulders. “I told you and Ben that in private!”

“Sorry babe,” Evie says without sounding sorry at all. “But you two tell me what’s going on right now.” She puts her hands on hips, expectant pout on her face as she looks at her girlfriend. “I know it’s magic and,” Evie looks at Carlos, “I know it’s affecting you. So spill.”

Carlos looks like he’d rather be sent back to his mother. “No way.”

“Yeah, E, it’s kind of personal.”

“Since when do we keep secrets from each other?”

“Since when do you not trust me?” Mal bites back.

“Since you started using magic again after you said you wouldn’t!” Evie throws her hands up and scowls. Even in anger and having just woken up, she’s still the most beautiful girl that Carlos or Mal have ever seen. “You promised me! You promised Ben!”

Mal is just as upset. “I didn’t have a choice! You two hounded me about it for days!” She yells and it’s only when there’s a loud _bang_ on the wall do any of them remember quite how early it is on a Sunday morning. “You and Ben wouldn’t back off until I agreed!” Mal hisses.

“So you thought the solution was to _lie_ to us?”

“What else was I supposed to do?”

“Stick to your promise!”

Carlos sits quietly as the two of them battle it out back and forth. He always knew Mal would never give up her magic entirely, not after having been denied it her whole life. He also knows that Evie is bound to fit into every standard Auradon sets, even by giving up her own magic. She wants to follow the rules and be accepted.

It’s also nice to see his life isn’t the only one going to hell right now.

A set of running footsteps can just be heard over the half-whispers/half-shouts coming from the girls and a moment later, Jay is falling into their room.

“Dude!” He spots Carlos on the bed and walks over, panting and sweaty and hot and looking like he just got done with a session of hard sex. “What is up with you lately?”

“Evie, don’t you-!”

“Mal’s been using magic again and Carlos is a part of it.”

Jay blinks and looks at Mal, who is glaring at Evie. “I thought you were done with magic?”

“So did Ben and I,” Evie folds her arms and glares back at her girlfriend.

“Because you would freak out whenever I told you that I wanted to practice it!”

“It’s _illegal_ , Mal!”

It’s hopeless to wish that Mal and Evie’s fight would distract Jay entirely, but Carlos pleads for it, silently begs for Jay’s attention to be anywhere but him.

Of course, no one hears his thoughts.

Jay stalks over to him, scowl on his face. “What was _that_ , Carlos? What the hell happened?”

Carlos can’t find his words. His voice is gone. Please, just let the ground swallow him whole right now.

“Serious, C,” Jay grabs him and it’s like electricity in his veins. “What was all of that about?”

“J-Jay,” Carlos whimpers out. He feels too hot, too empty, too wired. Jay is so close and he’s touching Carlos and his neck has these little bites from they’re grinding session just minutes before. “You…you…”

“You can’t just hop in my bed and fool around with me and then leave!” Jay snaps at him and Carlos shrinks back. Jay lowers his tone, loosens his grip. “Why did you do all of that? Why did you run?” He sounds tired and broken and pitiful, which isn’t how any of this should go.

_Because I wanted to. I needed to. I love you so much, it makes me crazy and I’m so attracted to you that I can’t control myself._

“What happened?” Evie finally turns to them, her argument with Mal on hold. “What’s wrong?”

“Pup?” Mal calls him, finally taking in Carlos’ shaking, pale figure. “Carlos, what’s going on?”

Jay’s right here, right in front of him and they have a perfectly good bed to ruin. Carlos wants to sink to his knees, put his mouth on Jay’s skin and please him, kiss the swollen head of his cock. He wants to push Jay onto the bed, sit in his lap and on his dick until Jay is buried inside of him. Shit, he wants it all _so bad_.

“Please,” the heat of Jay’s fingers are soaking through his shirt and making him dizzy. “Jay, please,” Carlos pulls him closer, “I just...need...you.”

“Dude, not until you tell me what’s going on,” Jay allows himself to be pulled nearer, places his hand on top of Carlos’, still clutching his shirt.

He didn’t say no. He said _not until_ which means Jay is definitely down to fuck him as soon as Carlos tells him all about the wet, little cunt between his legs and how desperate he is for Jay to fill him with fingers and cock and come.

But there was a reason he wasn’t telling Jay about his pussy, right? Something that Carlos wanted to kept hidden?

Who cares! He just has to tell Jay and they’ll get naked and Jay will fuck him on the bed or against the wall or on the carpet or anywhere. Carlos doesn’t care, they can have sex anywhere and in any position as long as _they have sex_.

Carlos grabs Jay’s hand because his voice is still gone, he pushes Jay’s palm down, between his legs in a silent explanation, and just before they can make contact, he is yanked away. “Wha'?”

“We gotta go!” Mal snaps at the other two. She hauls Carlos up. “Let’s move, come on.”

He doesn’t want to leave Jay! He want to kiss Jay and suck his neck and chest and cock, feel Jay’s fingers inside of him and then his dick. Why are they leaving?

“Oh no you don’t!” Evie blocks their path. “Something is clearly wrong with him. You can’t leave.”

“Evie, love of my life, please listen to me and trust me on this.” Mal grips Carlos’ shirt, puts a hand on Jay’s chest before he can get any closer. “I know that you’re mad at me and I’m sorry, but Carlos is hurting because he’s in this room. He’s not going to get better until he’s out of here.”

“Hold on, are we in danger too?” Jay asks, looking between the two girls. “Do we need to get out of here? What’s wrong with the room?”

Carlos whines and squirms, he can almost break Mal’s grip. He can almost get over there to grind against Jay and kiss him, push them back onto the bed where Carlos will spread his legs as wide as he can, put his cunt on display for Jay and sob when he finally gets filled.

“You are!” Mal snaps. “I-I’m sorry, but Jay, you are causing his distress right now.”

“No,” Carlos nearly cries in her hold. “I want Jay. Please.”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, Pup,” Jay pushes Mal aside and sweeps Carlos into his arms, where he should be. “I’m right here.”

Carlos immediately bites at his throat again, soothes his teeth marks away with gentle kisses and licks. He can’t rub his clit against Jay’s leg in this position but he fists Jay’s shirt in his hands, tries to pull it up and over so he can appreciate the muscles and broad chest and-.

“Mal, what’s going on?” Evie sounds worried and frightened. It’s okay. She doesn’t have to watch when Carlos sucks Jay’s cock, she can leave.

With a horribly strong pull, Mal yanks him off of Jay. "Come on!"

“Hey!” Jay snarls and reaches for Carlos again, but Mal drags him out of reach.

“Keep it in your pants! Go jerk off,” she narrows her eyes and pushes Carlos out of the room and into the hall, closing the door behind her. "We've got to keep them separated, E!"

There’s a moment of tense silence before Evie’s muffled voice comes from her room. “Go…take care of Carlos. I’ll watch over Jay. ...This conversation is not over, Mal!”

“Can’t wait to finish it!” She huffs at the door before turning to Carlos, flushed and panting and a definite wet stain between his legs. “Come on, you needy lover boy,” Mal pulls him down the hall. “Let’s get you into fresh underwear and pants, hmm?”

He just whines.

* * *

“Ben, tell your girlfriends to keep it down.”

“Seriously, they practically woke up the whole dorm.”

“Carlos too. Why is someone so small so loud?”

"What was he even doing in their room?"

The king nods at the people in the halls, grins and apologizes, promises to do his best just like always. He shakes a few hands with people he's known since childhood because that’s what he does when he’s nervous.

Evie’s text had been sporadic and urgent, sent in short messages with multiple typos and emojis until she gave up and called him. Something is wrong with Carlos and Jay was the cause and Mal is definitely using magic again.

With a deep breath, Ben knocks on the door to their room. He waits patiently for it to open, but instead he hears “come in!”

“Ahem, are you sure you’re comfortable with me opening the door to your room?”

“Oh, for evil’s sake, yes, dear!”

Well alright then. Ben pushes open the door and steps inside. Evie and Jay are sitting on her bed side by side. He has his head in his hands and she is rubbing his back in comfort. “What’s happened?”

“I’ll let Jay answer that.”

The young man groans and flops back onto the bed. He is still in his pajamas, which is probably a part of the request Evie made in her phone call. “C and I kind of hooked up this morning?”

“And _hooked up_ means…?”

“We fooled around. He touched my dick. Through my pajamas though.”

“Lovely imagery,” Evie deadpans.

Jay shows her a finger that Ben would never imagine showing a woman. “He just crawled in my bed this morning and we were touching and so close and it was…it was nice.”

“I fail to see the problem,” Ben tilts his head and sits on Mal’s bed, setting his backpack on the floor. “You like Carlos. Carlos likes you. Do you feel the two of you moved too fast?”

“Yeah! He didn't even say anything, just got in my bed! I don’t even know if he likes me,” Jay grumbles.

“Stop that!” Evie smacks his chest. “Carlos loves you. He couldn’t keep his hands to himself when you were in the room, are you _blind_?”

None of this is quite making sense. “Why were Carlos and Jay in your room today already?” It’s only just past 9, typically Jay slept as later as he could on a Sunday before their tourney practice.

“Carlos ran in here looking for Mal, he was all freaked out. I don’t think he knows why he…got into bed with Jay.” Evie stands from her bed and drifts over to Ben. “I’m worried, I think Mal has gotten them into a mess she can’t get out of.”

“You think Carlos is under a spell?”

“Oh fuck!” Jay groans. “I let Carlos hump my leg while he was under a spell? He’s gonna hate me!”

“He could never hate you,” Ben and Evie speak at the same time and blink at each other.

She sighs and stands in between the two beds, the two young men. “Jay, Carlos loves you. He adores you. I don’t know how you can’t see this.” Evie looks to Ben for help, but he shrugs.

“I told Jay all of the same things yesterday but he refuses to believe me. Just come clean about your feelings to him. Carlos feels the same, I assure you.”

“What if it’s all been a part of the spell?” Jay finally sits up. “What if he acts like he likes me because of whatever magic is screwing with his brain?”

Evie snorts, actually snorts. “He’s loved you since the Isle. Magic has nothing to do with it.”

“Come, let’s all get breakfast,” Ben stands and claps his hands together. “Evie told me you were unlikely able to stop back at your dorm room with Carlos…in whatever state he’s in. But I stopped by the locker room and grabbed you an extra jersey and equipment for practice today.”

“I can’t go to practice with all of this running in my head.”

“It will do you good to take your mind off of things.”

“And maybe you won’t jump Carlos’ bones if you run off some of your energy,” Evie teases with her tongue out.

Jay stands and stretches. “Fine. Let me put the uniform on first so I’m not in the cafeteria in my pajamas.” He holds out his hand expectantly as Ben rifles through his backpack, pulling out the extra jersey and shorts before giving them to Jay, who takes them into the bathroom to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp! Now you know that Jay is affected too, but at least he returns Carlos' feelings!


	4. A Plan Gone Astray

“Don’t yell at me!” Mal yells as she opens the door, “I took care of everything!”

Evie looks up with a start. She’s sitting at her desk with the sewing machine buzzing and Mal feels a pang of guilt. Evie always makes clothes when she’s stressed. And when she's happy. But right now, Evie is definitely stressed. “It’s all fixed?” She looks incredulous and snarky at the same time.

“Well…” Mal shuts the door and leans against it. “Not exactly. I told Carlos that he has to explain everything to Jay the next time they see each other or _I_ will.”

“Explain _what_ , exactly?” Evie turns off her sewing machine and leans back in her seat. “Why does it matter if Jay knows?”

Mal holds up her hands. “Carlos’ secret to tell, not mine. Unless he doesn’t tell Jay, then I will tell.” She walks further into the room and sits on the foot of her bed. “You don’t look happy.”

“You lied to us, Mal!” Evie’s brows raise in hurt. “You said you were done with magic, then used it behind our backs.”

“You wouldn’t take _no_ for an answer, E!” Mal snaps. “I tried telling you, both of you, that I didn’t want to give up magic and you two couldn’t accept that!”

“It’s _illegal_!” With a huff, Evie sets her elbows on her desk and narrows her eyes. “We’re law-abiding citizens! We’re dating the king! How would this look on Ben if it got out you were using magic?”

Mal grits her teeth. Their relationship with Ben had been…ill received by older generations. He’s still facing criticism for dating two girls, both of whom are from the Isle. “No one knew until Carlos. I keep it secret, I keep it quiet, I’m _careful_.”

“Not careful enough to not affect others.”

“Maybe if I had someone teaching me and helping me, someone I could ask questions to-“ Mal throws her hands into her hair “-I wouldn’t have messed it up.”

Evie stands suddenly, her chair nearly falling back. “You wouldn’t have messed up if you weren’t using magic like you said!”

“Are you hurt that I lied to you or are you hurt that I’m using magic?”

“Everything!” Evie paces. “Lying and hiding and breaking the law. Risking Ben’s image and putting Carlos at risk!”

Mal jumps off the bed and snaps, “he was _not_ at risk!”

“Whatever you screwed up, what if it had been worse? I don’t even know if he’s hurt!” Evie waves her hand. “He was so distressed this morning, but what if it was more? What if you seriously hurt him or even killed him?”

“I’m not careless!” Mal bites and doesn’t fight the burn in her eyes. “You know I care about Carlos as much as you do!”

“Then why test it out on him?”

“He asked me to! He _asked_ for me to use magic on him to _help_ him!” Mal takes a deep breath. “Even if I screwed it up, it still helped him. He has to do what he wanted help with.”

Evie ducks her head and pinches the bridge of her nose. Evil, she loves Mal, she _loves_ Mal so deeply and fiercely, it scares the hell out of her sometimes with how strong her emotions can be. “Magic isn’t the answer.”

“Why the hell not? We have it, me, you, Fairy Godmother, _Jay_ , we all have it!” Mal implores. “Why don’t we use it? Why do we pretend it doesn’t exist?”

“It’s illegal.”

“Why?”

“It just is!” Evie balls her hands into fists, ignoring the sting of her nails cutting her palms. “It’s the rule, it’s the law, Auradon says we can’t use it. Fairy Godmother, one of the most powerful people, says we shouldn’t!”

“So just because she’s afraid of her own power, I have to throw part of myself away?”

Evie’s scowl falters and her expression softens. “What?”

Before Mal can answer, there’s a knock at the door. “Hello?” Ben calls, “may I come in?”

“Yes, babe.” Mal huffs and the door swings open. “If we’re having this out, we all might as well be a a part of it.”

“Are we discussing…?

“Mal’s illegal magic use,” Evie nods, but the heat is gone from her voice. “We’ll take a deep breath and calm down.”

“Of course,” Ben nods and inhales slowly.

Evie suppresses a smile. “Not you, dear. You’re not even worked up.”

“Why are you out of tourney so early?” Mal takes her seat on the bed once more and tries to look nonchalant. She hadn’t meant to get so worked up in the argument, Evie just draws passion from her without even trying.

Ben gently places his helmet and tourney stick down on the floor and shakes his head, sweaty hair sticking to his face. “I, ah, was not focused during practice and neither was Jay. Coach could tell and since he and I are two formidable players who were unfocused, we affected the team. He sent us all away early to deal with our problems and to come back tomorrow right after classes.”

“So Jay’s going back to his dorm room right now?” Mal looks up at him.

“I believe so. He did not indicate otherwise.”

Mal flops backwards and exhales. “Perfect. Carlos’ ought to be fessing up right now then.”

* * *

Carlos De Vil has an idea.

He’s going to write Jay a letter.

The first version comes out too cheesy. Carlos confesses his feelings to Jay and the woes of unrequited love, lays out how he went to Mal for a plan and it all backfired so could you please have sex with your best friend and then we’ll never talk about this ever again, sound good?

The second draft is hardly better. I love you, Mal’s magic gave me a vagina, I need your dick to get back to normal.

It’s not until Carlos has shredded both of those and set them aside to be recycled that he starts to get bothered again.

Mal had left a while ago, saying she needs to figure out her own life and relationship. She forced Carlos to promise to tell Jay because the next time she saw him, Mal was revealing everything and kicking their asses into gear. She had given Carlos an awkward half-hug, told him to watch some porn to get off and then reminded him that he and Jay needed to fuck and get it over with.

So he’s alone with his thoughts and Carlos is tapping his pencil against his desk. He’s eerily calm about it all now that his resolve is up. He and Jay will have sex and then pretend it never happened. Or Jay will hate him.

And as much as that thought aches, it’s better than sitting alone, panicking about what to do.

But he's not panicking anymore because Carlos De Vil has a plan. He doesn’t know what the outcome will be, but he is taking action damn it!

He starts on his third letter. It’s…raunchy. Carlos would blush while writing it, but the heat is already to his face.

This room is surrounded in Jay. His clothing, his tourney equipment, his messy bed because he _never_ makes it.

_I want to ride your cock so badly. I want you to fill me up and mark me up and kiss me. I used to get hard, but now I get wet and I know my pussy will feel so good around you. I just want to make you feel good, Jay. More than anything._

Evil, this sounds like the dirty talk of a bad pornographic film.

The fire under his skin is as hot as ever and Carlos throws his pencil down and pushes his seat back. He stands and makes his way over to the bed, before stopping.

That’s Jay’s tourney jersey on the floor. He never picks up his clothes. Jay wore it yesterday and should be wearing it again right now at practise, but he’s not.

Carlos picks the shirt up and hesitantly sniffs it, then moans. It smells like Jay. The jersey makes him think of straining muscles and wild hair, dark eyes and deep voice, grins and charm and winks.

He can’t focus anymore, his mind is running too wild with more fantasies. Damn it, masturbating has never been such a chore before.

The comforter is soft under his skin and smells perfectly clean. Carlos had taken to washing his sheets after every time he left a mess and the first time he explored his cunt had been quite sticky. He’ll have to wash everything again after this. Then he’ll finish writing the letters and explaining it all to Jay. One step at a time.

His shorts are too constrictive, Carlos kicks them off along with his boxers. The jersey against his nose and the ideas in his head have him already wet. Carlos slips his hand down, but just before he can brush his clit, he stops. With a huff, he rips his own shirt off and discards it to the floor while his fingers travel over his bare stomach and in between his legs.

He’s not as shy this time around. Carlos knows the delights of a clitoris and immediately begins to play with the sensitive nerve. A feeble keen escapes his throat as Carlos rolls his head back, inhaling the shirt in his grasp.

Carlos groans. It smells so much like Jay that Carlos can almost pretend he’s here right now. He smells like cologne and grass and pure aphrodisiac.

An idea flits through his head shamelessly. Carlos could film himself masturbating and send it to Jay instead of writing a letter. He could moan out his best friend’s name when his cunt clenches and flexes around his fingers. Maybe Jay would find it hot to have someone touch themselves while thinking of him.

Maybe Jay has touched himself while thinking of Carlos.

He whines as his fingers move past his clit and into his cunt. Fuck, he’s drenched already. The slick runs down his skin and onto the blanket beneath him.

This will be the third time in two days that Carlos has had to wash his bedding.

Both fingers slip inside of him quickly. The burn isn’t as intense as the first time he tried this. Carlos has gotten used to two fingers in him.

Besides, if he’s thinking about Jay while he touches himself, Carlos has to do more than a single digit. Jay’s a strong dude, his cock is larger than Carlos’ fingers.

And Carlos knows from experience. He definitely touched Jay’s cock this morning. Maybe it was over his pajama pants, but whatever. Jay was thick and warm in his hands, even through the layer of clothing between them. His cock had perked up at Carlos’ touch, twitched as he stroked it and ground himself onto Jay’s thigh.

The stretch fades as Carlos inhales Jay’s jersey. He had worked up a steady rhythm, but Carlos is so wound up that his fingers quicken and the consistency is lost.

“Jay…Jay, oh, _Jay_.” Carlos groans into the jersey. If he hadn’t jumped out of bed this morning, he and Jay would have fucked like mad, Carlos just knows it.

He replays the morning in his head, but instead of squirming away when Jay reached for his pussy, Carlos stays in place and spreads his legs. Jay’s finger would rub him through his pajama short and underwear before growling and ripping Carlos’ clothes off.

If Jay were here right now, he’d be able to hold Carlos down with one hand and finger fuck his aching cunt with the other. He would drive his fingers, so much thicker than Carlos’ own, into the slick heat and stretch him until Carlos was fully prepared for his dick.

His cunt clenches around his fingers, the soft walls making him keen with want. It feels so good around Carlos’ fingers, it would feel so good around Jay’s cock.

On their own, Carlos’ digits speed up. He thrusts into his cunt desperately, muffling his cry into Jay’s jersey when his thumb rubs his clit. Carlos spreads his legs further and cries out. The heat in his stomach is swirling and his toes are curled in the sheets. The scent from Jay’s shirt is stronger, overtaking all of his senses and Carlos can only arch. He’s so close, right on the edge of seeing stars and he wants to show Jay just how tight his pussy gets, how perfect it will feel around his thick cock.

“Yes, yes,” he pants as his hips buck down against his hand. “Jay, please, please-.”

“ _Carlos_!”

He jolts upright, closing his legs and drawing his hand of to his chest, his fingers smear slick against his skin. It’s not until Carlos is huddled in on himself, covering all that he can in his naked state, that he is willing to glance up.

Jay stands in the doorway, eyes opened wide and mouth hanging. “Dude, what…?”

Carlos scrambles for the first thing he can find, which is Jay’s jersey. He tugs it over his head and pulls it down so it can cover his cunt, still clenching around air and aching at the sudden emptiness. And then…he just looks at Jay.

Who looks back at him. “Carlos, what the hell was that?”

“I-I-…” His face burns and his breathing picks up. He’s in nothing but Jay’s jersey and his stupid roommate is in the door, sweating and dirty and so fucking hot.

“Where’s your dick?” Jay finally hisses and steps into the room, shutting the door behind him. “Dude, I’ve showered with you. I know that you have a dick, what the fuck?”

That means Jay has definitely looked when Carlos is naked. The idea has him groaning.

“Carlos, what is going on with you?” Jay steps nearer to the bed, swallowing. “You fool around with me this morning and I find out Mal’s been using magic on you and now you’re…a girl?”

Flinging the nearest pillow at Jay, Carlos huffs. “No! I mean…no. I don’t have…” he gestures to his chest, flat under Jay’s jersey. “It’s just…” a vagina, a pussy, a cunt. All words Carlos can’t force out of his mouth.

But he’s still naked and Jay has already seen and he’s so close that Carlos could touch him if he just reached out…

Carlos pulls up Jay’s jersey and opens his legs just the teeniest bit. His wetness on his thighs has chilled and causes a shiver when Carlos exposes it to the air.

But Jay covers his eyes with his hand and exhales. “Dude, what is going on? Why do you…?”

“It was an accident,” Carlos swallows. It's all he can say right now with his legs spread before the guy he's been in love with for months, if not years. He wishes he could grab one of his stupid letters out of the trash and show it to Jay, but he can’t move.

“So it _was_ a spell,” Jay mumbles to himself as he sits on the bed, still covering his face.

Carlos shakes his head, even if Jay can’t see. “No. Not a spell. It was a potion I asked for…” He swallows again. It’s hard to think with his cunt on display and Jay sitting just feet away, but his roommate won’t look at him. “Jay?”

There’s a trembling sigh. “C, I can’t look at you right now.”

Oh no. Jay hates it. He hates Carlos. He’s freaked out and disgusted and once he hears that Carlos is in love with him, Jay will never speak to him again.

“If I look at you, I’m gonna lose my mind and fuck you into the mattress.”

Carlos whines before he can even consider stopping it.

Jay stiffens. “I think I should go.” He stands to leave, but is stopped by a hand on his wrist.

“No, please,” Carlos is on his knees, gripping Jay and pulling him back down onto the bed. “Stay.”

“C…”

“I think about you when I touch myself,” Carlos bites his lip. His cunt is covered by how long Jay’s jersey is on him, but he’s still kneeling on the bed by Jay. “Just now…when you walked in…”

Jay doesn’t try to leave again. “I heard. What, uh, what were you thinking about?”

Carlos blinks at him. He still has a firm grip on Jay’s wrist. As his eyes close, Carlos pushes Jay’s hand down and brings it between his legs. And, thankfully, Jay lets him. “I thought about your fingers in me.”

Slowly, Jay’s curled fist unfolds between Carlos’ legs. His palm is warm and his finger are gentle as he cups Carlos’ pussy in his hand. “Shit. You’re so wet.”

“Please, Jay, please.” His voice cracks and Carlos grinds down, dragging his swollen clit over the callouses of Jay’s hand. “Please.”

Jay seems to understand his wants. His finger slips into Carlos effortlessly, both of them moaning.

While Jay’s hand is definitely larger than Carlos’ own, Carlos has had two fingers in himself before. He keens pitifully for more and Jay is happy to provide.

“Whatever you need, C.” Jay rocks his lonely finger into Carlos, slick covering his palm, and pushes a second digit inside. It’s warm and soft and so unbelievably tight-.

Carlos yelps and pulls back.

“C? What’s wrong?”

Two of Carlos’ fingers fit without a problem, but Jay is a little bit thicker, his fingers stretch too wide. Really, it took Carlos by surprise more than anything. “Sorry,” he gasps. The sharp mix of pain and shock have not dulled his sex drive in the slightest and Carlos pushes Jay’s hand back down. “Just different.”

Jay doesn’t push his fingers in again, even when Carlos grinds against his palm. “Lay down.”

“What?” Carlos pouts because everything is okay now. Jay has seen his pussy and played with his pussy and, at the rate they’re going, Jay is going to fuck his pussy. “No, please,” he pushes Jay’s hand hard against his cunt, smearing wetness on his palm. “Please.”

“Relax, C.” The heel of Jay’s hand keeps rubbing at Carlos’ clit. “I’ve got you.” His free hand comes up to cup Carlos’ head and Jay brings their mouths together, both panting and open mouthed and sloppy, but neither one caring.

Carlos grabs Jay’s hair with both of his hands, grinds down against the maddening friction against his cunt. He’s dreamt of kissing Jay a thousand times, but the real thing is no comparison. It’s not perfect and sweet, but it’s real. He can taste the salt of sweat on Jay’s lip and fist his stupidly soft hair. Carlos whines into the kiss, nipping clumsily at Jay’s bottom lip and sucking at his tongue.

All too quickly, Carlos is pushed backwards until he is laying on his back again and Jay is on top of him, which is perfect. Carlos reaches down and paws at Jay’s tourney shorts, trying in vain to shove his hand down them and get skin-on-skin contact with Jay’s hard cock.

He’s never touched another dick than his own, but different can it be? Carlos wants to touch it, stroke it, put his mouth all over it and then ride Jay until both of them are restless.

“No,” Jay pushes his hand away as he kisses Carlos’ chin. “Don’t do that.”

Carlos whines. Being denied Jay’s cock is the worst thing he can think of and it is so not fair.

“Shh,” Jay laughs as he kisses his way down Carlos’ throat. “Let me do this.”

“Do what?”

“Go down on you.”

Carlos jolts up. “What?”

He’s pushed back down easily though once Jay kisses him and forces Carlos to lay on the bed again. “Relax, C. If you can’t take my fingers, I’m just gonna lick your cunt, okay?” Jay’s eyes are half-closed and his pupils are so huge, they make his eyes look entirely black. He’s hard too, so impossibly hard against Carlos’ hip.

“Wh-what?”

“Just gonna lick and play with you cunt,” Jay nuzzles his cheek. “Fuck you with my tongue and suck on your clit.” His hand is still between Carlos’ legs and he works his thumb in quick circles over the tender nerve. “Haven’t gotten to eat pussy in a while,” Jay moans against Carlos’ skin, “and you’re so wet and tight. Have long have you...been like this?”

Carlos gasps and clings to Jay’s arms as his clit is tortured. “T-tw-two da-days.”

“From a potion?”

He nods.

“Is that why you’re so horny?”

Carlos moans out his response.

“Let me help you,” Jay works his thumb faster, but still won’t slip his fingers back into Carlos’ cunt. “Let me eat your pussy.”

As if Carlos would say _no_.

Jay kisses his chin and throat again, but stops when he gets to the collar of Carlos’ shirt. “Is this my…”

“Yeah,” Carlos nods. “It smelt like you. I wanted to have it when I touched myself. Sor-.”

“That is so fucking hot.” Jay skips past the shirt and moves back on the bed, settled between Carlos’ spread legs. He takes his hand away from Carlos’ cunt – despite the pitiful whining it causes – and licks his lips. “What a pretty pussy.”

Carlos squirms. He’s on display for Jay, unable to close his knees. He reaches down and tries to cover himself from Jay’s intense studying, but his hands are caught and pushed away.

“No,” Jay groans. “Don’t.” He leans down and kisses the sliver of stomach exposed by the bunched up jersey. Jay licks and nips the soft skin, kissing sharp hips. He moves down Carlos’ pubic hair, which is just as it was when he had a cock: neatly trimmed dark hair, with just tips of white scattered about.

“Please,” Carlos keens. “Please.”

Evil, he had only ever thought about Jay sucking his dick or fingering his pussy, he never even imagined Jay performing going down on him in this state. Carlos’ doesn’t frequently watch porn and he’s not interested in anyone but Jay, so he’s never given much thought to oral sex on female anatomy, but he's _aching_ for it.

Jay’s mouth was heated when they kissed, his tongue was demanding. His lips were chapped, but amazing, and now that mouth is going to…

“Shit!” Carlos curses at the first touch of Jay’s tongue on his clit. “Oh, yes!”

It’s the briefest of touches, a gentle tongue lazily poking at Carlos’ most sensitive nerve, but it’s so fucking intense that Carlos immediately reaches down to clutch at black hair.

Between freckled thighs, Jay snickers. He licks at the little clit before his tongue travels lower, finding the sweet opening that’s dripping with arousal.

Carlos makes a desperate noise – something primal like a wicked beast – when Jay’s tongue first nudges inside of him. It’s so warm and slick, curling in a way that his fingers can’t. It’s, fuck, it’s better than even Jay’s fingers in him, rocking gently in his cunt. His tongue is softer, fucking in and out of Carlos slowly and gently.

Which isn’t fair because Carlos was already about to come before Jay opened the door and the kissing and Jay’s fingers in him just heightened his eagerness and Jay is doing unbelievable things with his mouth and-and-and-!

“Jay!” Carlos arches off the bed, both hands still clinging to Jay’s hair. “Oh, Ja- _ay_!” His cunt clenches around the devious tongue and Carlos loses his very breath as his vision blurs. He couldn’t even give Jay a proper warning or give him time to move…not that he Carlos would actually let him. Carlos doesn’t give him any chance, firmly holding Jay’s head between his legs and keening through his orgasm, howling at Jay continues to lick into him as Carlos’ world shatters.

When everything settles, Carlos can only whimper and squirm and gasp for air. His throat is impossibly dry and swallowing hurts, but he licks his lips and loosens the death grip he has on Jay’s head.

Jay still doesn’t move. He stays nestled into Carlos’ cunt, calmly fucking his tongue into the spasming hole. When he finally pulls back, his face is wet and he makes a show of licking his lips and swallowing. His chin is covered with Carlos’ wet desire and it’s _such_ a good look. “You okay?”

Carlos can only nod.

“Are you sure?” Jay shakily exhales and sits up. His hand trails to Carlos’ pussy again.

“No!” He yelps when Jay’s fingers toy with his clit. Carlos squirms at Jay’s concerned look and realizes the problem. He'll be able to take two fingers now, Carlos feels so stretched out and relaxed, just…not right now. “Too sensitive.” He hadn’t felt nearly this good after he masturbated with just his fingers while thinking of Jay.

Jay grins. “But that’s the best time to do it.” He leans forward, one hand still between Carlos’ legs and the other holding himself up when he kisses Carlos. “You liked that, didn’t you?”

“Of course.” Evil, Carlos could swear that he saw stars when he came.

“So let me do it again.”

“Again?” Carlos gasps, eyes wide with shock. “Now?”

Jay nods. “Yeah, man. It’s been pretty long since I’ve gotten to eat pussy,” he smirks, so fucking pleased with himself and the state of ecstasy he pushed Carlos into. Jay is still smiling when he kisses Carlos and moves to his ear. “And _your_ pussy is the best I’ve ever tasted,” his lips trail along Carlos’ ear and his hand pushes Carlos’ legs open. “It’s so sweet and wet for me, better than any chocolate I’ve ever had,” his voice drops, deep and husky in Carlos’ ear. “Please let me eat your pussy again, C. Please?”

And oh _fuck_ , Jay sounds desperate, like he genuinely wants to put his mouth back on Carlos’ cunt and make him lose his mind. He nibbles at Carlos ear, “please?”

Carlos whines from the back of his throat, squirming on the bed, nodding. Wherever the hell his voice is, he hopes it’s happy because Carlos clearly won’t be speaking at all anytime soon.

Jay kisses him again, moves back down and uses both hands to keep Carlos’ legs open, put his cunt on display. He leans down, gently blows on it and Carlos whines again, bucks in anticipation.

“Gonna use my mouth and fingers this time,” Jay quietly promises. “Gonna stretch you so full, but you won’t even notice.”

And Carlos _sobs_.

“You wanna know what I always thought about when jerking off?” Jay works his way down, eye level with Carlos’ cunt. “I always thought about you going down on me. Sucking my cock and looking up at me when I fucked your face.”

Carlos nearly mewls. He’s had the same fantasy and as soon as they’re done, it’s going to come true. He wants to swallow every inch of Jay’s dick.

“And sometimes I thought about holding you down and riding your cock,” Jay licks along his thigh. “I’d make you squirm and beg to come.”

“You…you’d let me…” _do you? Fuck you? Top you?_ None of those sound right, but Jay thankfully seems to get it.

“Yeah, man,” he grins up at Carlos. “I think you’d look totally hot underneath me.” Jay’s eyes flicker back to the cunt in front of him. “But, I mean, I’m totally cool with this too. This is great.” He leans forward to give a long lick to the soaked cunt.

Carlos cries out. “It’s not…permanent,” he pants. Thankfully, Jay looks up at him instead of diving back into his pussy. “Mal said I can change back if I…have sex.”

“What?”

“Um, something about…having, um, well…sperminmewillchangemeback.”

“What?”

Carlos turns his head away and bites his lip. “If I have, uh, come in me, I’ll get changed back.”

“Oh,” Jay huffs and his breath ghosts over Carlos’ trembling cunt. “Well, I mean…we can have sex. We kind of already are.”

“Yes,” Carlos nods. “I would…please.”

“Please what?” There’s a mischievous glint in Jay’s eyes that has Carlos quivering.

“Please…fuck me. I always think about you when I finger myself.”

Jay groans and presses his head against Carlos’ thigh. “Gotta eat you out again first.”

Carlos shakes his head and arches his hips. “No you don’t. I just wan-.”

“Gotta finger you open,” Jay licks the inside of Carlos’ leg, where the wetness of his cunt has cooled. “Make sure you’re all ready to take my cock.” He kisses the other thigh, moves his mouth past the sweet spot, tongue creating nonsensical patterns on the skin. He stops to suck a bruise on Carlos’ hip. “Lick you and finger you until you’re all stretched for me,” Jay mumbles, hands moving closer and thumbs spreading Carlos’ cunt wide. He moves closer, just the tip of his tongue toying with Carlos’ clit again, before sliding back down his pussy. Jay stays like that for a while, teasing Carlos with feather light touches of his tongue where Carlos has become perfectly wet once more.

“You get wet so easily,” Jay moans. “Do you like having your pussy played with?”

Carlos whines, squirms, nods his head. He can’t speak right now. He loses his voice when he watches Jay between his legs.

“Tell me, C. I wanna hear you say it.” Jay dips his head back down, blows gently against Carlos’ cunt, grins when he shivers and clenches around nothing.

Again, Carlos shakes his head.

“Just gonna stay like this then,” Jay’s tongue gently prods at Carlos, never dipping in more than a centimeter. “Hold your pussy open and just tell you how sweet it is and how much I wanna eat you again.”

Carlos arches his hips off the bed, offering his cunt up to Jay’s mouth in a silent plea.

“Want something?”

Fuck. “Please…please eat me again.”

“That’s not what I wanna hear.”

Damn it. “I like,” Carlos swallows even though his throat feels like sandpaper, “when you…play with my pussy.”

“Good boy,” and, with those magical words, his lips descend on Carlos cunt again.

Jay eats him like a starving man, like he’s desperate and needy and Carlos is the last thing he will ever taste. He has one arm under Carlos thigh, wrapped around to grip his hip and the other pressed against his knee, keeping Carlos spread open for him. His tongue, his mouth, his lips, it’s all more determined than last time, moving against the slick hole eagerly.

He does a mix of simply lapping at Carlos’ cunt, sucking on his sensitive clit or just plain fucking his tongue into Carlos. No matter what Jay does, he has Carlos twisting on the bed, squirming, fisting the sheets and trying to buck his hips.

The hand on his knee moves slowly, caressing up Carlos leg until Jay’s fingers are near his mouth. He pulls back and Carlos whines, low and pitiful, but Jay grins. “Something wrong?”

“Put…put your mouth back,” Carlos can barely whimper. “Please.”

“Hold tight, C.” Slowly, torturously, Jay moves his head down, puts his lips on the trembling clit and sucks. Carlos arches and howls, moving his hips up toward Jay’s face, but his one hand on Carlos’ hip is enough to steady his movements.

So caught up in the sensation, Carlos barely registers something new trailing down his cunt and back up. He peeks down to see Jay’s hand moving, a single finger gathering wetness while teasing him. Gently, keeping eye contact the whole time, Jay pushes inside him, past the first knuckle, the second, until his whole finger is buried in Carlos.

Still mouthing at his clit, sucking and circling it with his tongue, Jay moves his finger in and out, calmly fucking Carlos while he loses his mind.

“More,” he babbles without realizing. “More, more, please, more. More!”

Jay sucks harder on his clit and Carlos cries out. The next time Jay pushes back in, it’s with two fingers, helplessly slow and annoyingly tender. There is a burn, just slightly, but Carlos can’t think about anything other than the lips playing with his clitoris.

It’s hard to keep his eyes open. His skin feels like fire is burning beneath, but Carlos can’t find the words to express his need. All he can do is moan and gasp and shout something that could be Jay’s name.

The fingers inside of him move faster, push in and out with no steady pace and Jay’s suckling on his clit is maddening. He doesn’t mean to, there’s no thought behind it, but Carlos’ legs find their way around Jay’s head, trapping his face between freckled thighs.

Jay either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care. He presses closer, nearly suffocating himself in Carlos’ pussy, and keeps eating. His fingers quicken, he presses his tongue flat against the swollen clit and only groans when Carlos’ legs wrap tighter.

A muffled noise distracts Carlos, he can barely hear it over his own pitiful crying. He can’t make out the words, but it sounds like “Ou rea’y fo mo?” When he blinks and whines, looking down at Jay, there is a stretch, one that hurts and leaves Carlos crying out.

Three fingers. He has three of Jay’s fingers in him.

“Fuck,” Carlos groans and fists the sheets as to not pull away. He wants Jay’s cock, he wants Jay so bad it makes him crazy, and Carlos knows his dick is so much thicker than his fingers.

Carlos clenches his eyes shut and growls when he feels wet lips wrap around his clit again and gentle thumb moving in circles on his hip. Jay is trying to distract him from the pain as best he can, mouthing at his cunt and soothing him.

With a deep breath, Carlos forces himself to relax. He eases back onto the pillows, draws in steady breaths and melts in Jay’s hold.

The fingers in him are slow and cautious. They move in shallow thrusts and Jay never stops playing with his clit. After a minute, the burn fades and the swirling want is back in Carlos’ veins, causing him to wrap his legs tighter around Jay’s head and keep him there until the end of time.

A high keen has Jay looking up from Carlos’ clit, drinking in every detail. Carlos has one hand still gripping the sheets, but the other is in his hair, continuously running through blond locks like Carlos is getting off having his hair played with just as much as he’s getting off with Jay’s lips on his cunt. His mouth has fallen open in endless noise – moans, whines, sobs – and his eyes are squeezed shut so tightly, his expression is almost painful.

Fuck. If Jay had a spare hand, he would be jerking his own stiff cock right now.

After another minute of finger fucking and pussy sucking, Carlos’ breath hitches. He whimpers out a sharp “Jay!” and his legs get impossibly tight around the dark head between them. His toes curl, he grinds up against Jay’s mouth and the world goes white for blissful seconds.

Carlos’ back arches perfectly and he shouts into the fist between his teeth. His cunt clenches involuntarily and desire rolls off of him, onto Jay’s finger’s and chin because he’s still sucking on Carlos’ clit like it’s candy.

The next thing he knows, Carlos is trembling as Jay kisses his head, still fucking him with three fingers, but it’s almost casual with how slow he moves.

“You okay?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Was that good?”

“So good.”

Jay laughs against his throat. “You wanna fuck yet?”

Carlos blearily looks up at him, his eyes moving down to realize Jay is still fully clothed and his tourney shorts have a growing wet stain from where his cock is tented. Evil, Jay had been so concerned with making Carlos come _twice_ that he hadn’t even given himself any relief.

Good behavior has to be rewarded, right?

Jay’s fingers are still buried in his cunt and it doesn’t seem that they will leave until they are replaced with something more fulfilling (though, with Carlos still trembling from his second orgasm, he isn’t sure that’s possible). Starting at Jay’s chest and working their way down, Carlos plays with the waistband of blue shorts, pushing them down to expose Jay’s dick. “Yes.” He whimpers against Jay’s throat when his hands find a heated cock. “Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! I'm really enjoying the Balvie more than I thought I would.


	5. Thank Hades

A lot of good things come in Auradon. They have food, medical care, warm beds. Jay has found he likes a lot about Auradon.

But fucking hell, he did not expect anything like this.

He lays out on his bed, flat on his back. The mattress sinks with his weight, nestling him into the soft comforter. His clothes are lost on the floor, somewhere. Jay doesn’t really give a fuck about his clothes, save for the jersey of his Carlos is wearing while writhing on Jay's cock like some cat in heat, all arches and curled fingers and flexing muscles. Carlos is seated on him completely, knees digging into the mattress on either side of Jay’s thighs, keening.

“Easy, babe,” Jay shushes. “Take it slow. Just relax.”

Carlos doesn’t listen, groaning and clawing at Jay’s chest. “Fuck, fuck,” he drops his head. “Way bigger than fingers.”

“I fucking hope so.”

Carlos laughs, tension fading slightly from his shoulders. He still trembles, but his chest moves with each deep breath. “Kind of," he swallows, "kind of hurts.”

“Go slow,” Jay murmurs and strokes Carlos’ hip. “You’re on top so you can control the pace.”

“But I want _more_.” Carlos groans and rocks forward, mouth falling open.

Fuck, that feels good. It feels amazing and Carlos looks amazing in his blue and yellow jersey, Jay's name printed in bold letters on the back. Jay gulps and tries to remember what he was saying. “Go slow,” his throat is so dry, “don’t hurt yourself.”

“But I want it.”

Jay has half a mind to tell Carlos he has it, all of it, the entirety of Jay’s dick in his virginal cunt and that’s pretty damn impressive, but Carlos keeps rocking and suddenly talking doesn’t seem so important anymore.

He hasn’t been laid since they came to Auradon and despite his reputation, Jay hasn’t fucked around a whole lot. There have been a couple of girls and guys that Jay has fucked, but it’s hard on an island full of villains and perverts to risk something so intense, something that could leave him in such a vulnerable state. Teenagers were already a target and a distraction like sex could make Jay blind to his surroundings.

No, he usually stuck to oral. Giving and receiving. And he’s pretty damn good at, if the way he can still taste the slick of Carlos’ cunt says anything.

Dear Hades, Jay was prepared to spend the rest of the day in that position: Carlos’ legs hiked over his shoulders, hands clutching his hair and pretty, needy voice crying for more. That’s where Jay wants to live the rest of his life, until he dies.

But Carlos had touched his dick and Jay lost all control at that moment (if he had any to begin with). Carlos demanded his clothing off and Jay was happy to oblige and once he was naked, he was happy to go right back to fingering Carlos. Carlos had whined and mewled at the stimulation and Jay was ready to get him off like that, three fingers in his cunt and a thumb against his clit, but Carlos had clung to him and sobbed “ _more_ ” and pushed Jay to lie down. He climbed on top and ground himself against Jay’s cock, smearing the wetness of his cunt down the length and Jay had nearly come like that.

And now they’re fucking, dick in pussy fucking and Jay wishes he could blame his nearing peak on his months of abstinence, but the truth is, it’s Carlos, it’s always Carlos.

There are days Jay spends half an hour trying to jerk off in the bathroom and it’s only when he thinks of Carlos and his trail of freckles that Jay finishes into a wad of toilet paper. Days where he finds a decent porn online (which Chad Charming showed him how to do, oddly enough) and Jay can’t come until he grabs his phone and finds the most recent picture of Carlos. Days when he picks up laundry and gets a whiff of pencil shavings and dog fur and his cock just fucking _hurts_.

Sometimes, there are days when Jay has nightmares and wakes up in Carlos bed. Or when he panics about not having anything of value in his pockets and Carlos reassures him. Or Jay hears raised voices and Carlos is the one who pulls him out of the mess in his head. Jay can let himself be vulnerable with Carlos.

Because Jay loves Carlos Oscar De Vil so much it makes him wild.

“S-s-s-C,” he chokes out, “I’m ab-bout to…” oh fuck, not yet, not yet, "to come."

“Yes,” Carlos cries, still rocking pitifully, not even really fucking himself on Jay’s engorged cock, just moving in circles. “Please, please, please.”

Jay’s grip on Carlos’ hips tightens and he digs his heels into the mattress before his breath catches in his throat. “Carlos.”

“Come on, Jay,” Carlos pleads, scratching at Jay’s chest. He’s moved from gentle rocking to little bounces, gasping each time Jay’s cock slips in and out. “You gotta do it inside me, I _want_ it inside." He growls his pussy clamps so tight, Jay whines. "Every time I-I-I fi-fingered myself,” Carlos turns away and closes his eyes, “I thought about how good it would feel around your cock. How g-good it would feel for you.”

That’s so not fair to say, not when Jay is hanging onto his control by his teeth.

Heat in his stomach and spine become too much and Jay pulls Carlos down, until Carlos’ perky ass is nearly touching his balls, and Jay comes with an unhinged groan. His cock pulses and throbs inside of Carlos, where he’s dripping wet and almost painfully tight, but Jay howls. Carlos grinds down on him, every inch of Jay’s dick inside of him, and clenches so tightly Jay wonders if he could black out.

The thought of leaving his mess inside of Carlos...oh _fuck_. Every time Jay been with a girl, he pulled out. They couldn’t risk a baby. With guys, none of them wanted that inside them in the day and neither did Jay.

But he’s fully buried in Carlos, cock shooting every drop of his cum and Carlos’ cunt milking him for more.

Jay collapses back onto the mattress. He doesn’t remember arching off the bed, but he didn’t focus on anything besides coming.

Carlos is still bouncing on him, little movements that feel so fucking good on Jay’s over-sensitive cock, and he looks blissed out.

What comes next? From what Carlos said, he needed a guy to fuck and finish in him for the spell to reverse, but Carlos doesn’t move off of him. He's not fucking just to get back to normal. His sex drive is just as high as Jay's.

“I’m gonna stay hard,” Jay tells him. “That was…that just took the edge off.” He feels his face heat up. If he were with anyone else, he would be mortified, but...it's Carlos, he's with. “We can keep going…if you want.”

Carlos growls and splays his fingers across Jay’s chest, pinning him easily and giving himself leverage to move more. “Yesss,” Carlos moves higher before sinking back down, properly fucking himself on Jay. “Oh, yes, yes.” He arches and purrs. “I’m so _wet_ with all your cum in me.”

That shouldn’t be as hot as it is. Sex with guys, typically ends with one of them finishing in the other, right? Maybe it ends different when one of the dudes has a vagina, but Jay still can’t stop thinking about it.

It still makes him tingly and light-headed to know his cum is inside Carlos. Maybe not in his ass like Jay always fantasized about, but he came inside Carlos.

“Jay,” Carlos whines and his face is screwed up.

“What’s wrong, pup?”

Carlos looks down at him, sweat dripping off his face and hair matted down. He grabs one of Jay’s hands and pushes it to where they are connected. “Jay,” he pleads so sweetly, “ _play_ with me.”

If he hadn’t just came, Jay would be losing his mind at that.

He works immediately, finding Carlos’ clit and _playing_ to his heart’s delight. Jay pinches the little nerve, then rolls it between his thumb and finger. He strokes the clit, rubs it in circles, licks his fingers and just rubs. “Like having your pussy played with?”

Carlos nods and sobs. He’s raising half way on Jay’s cock each time, before dropping down. The pace has picked up and it’s unsteady and lacking rhythm, showing how close Carlos is to unraveling.

“Say it, C.” Jay swallows. “Tell me it.” His fingers slow on Carlos' clit, but he can't bring himself to stop, to deny Carlos anything.

“Yes, I like it!” Carlos cries out. He drops his head, still bouncing as best he can on Jay’s cock. “I like it, I love it, please.”

For a moment, Jay stops. Then his head clears and he realizes that Carlos didn't say...what Jay thought he did. He grabs Carlos’ neck with his free hand and pulls him unto a clumsy kiss. “Say that again.”

“I like it.”

“No, not that,” Jay pants against his lips. “Say you…love it.”

Carlos’ desperate movements have slowed down and so has Jay’s hand on his clit. He rocks for friction, but the frantic need is held off. “I love it.”

Jay swallows. “Say it again. Keep saying it.”

“I love it. I l-love it.” Carlos mumbles against Jay’s chin. “I love it so much. I l-.”

“I love you.”

Jay mentally kicks himself as soon as the words leave him. He didn’t mean to say that. He was content to just have whatever this is with Carlos. Best friends or roommates or fuck buddies because emotions complicate things and he’s not supposed to say that word _ever_ but he can in Auradon and Jay _wants_ to, he wants to shout it from the rooftops and tattoo it on his chest,  _I love Carlos Oscar De Vil_.

“I-I,” Carlos trembles on him. “I love you too, Jay.”

* * *

 

Mal is so _tired_ of this fight. She’s tired of yelling and the anger and the dark disappointment in Evie’s eyes and the dim discomfort in Ben’s.

“We’re with the _king_ ,” Evie stresses again. “Our actions reflect on him.”

“It would indeed be beneficial for us all to obey the law.”

“Nobody ever has problems with this?” Mal asks Ben in disbelief. “No one fought against this rule and pointed out everything that magic has achieved? Cinderella’s happy ending, the healing Rapunzel’s hair did, the protection the fairies gave Sleeping Beauty when my mother was hunting her?”

Ben shifts. “It’s been noted, but more problems have come from magic. Ariel losing her voice and the original curse on Sleeping Beauty, for example.”

“But that wasn’t _magic_! That was the work of villains who wanted to hurt people and Auradon got rid of all of them!” Mal sweeps her arm to the right because a hundred miles out that window is the Isle. She always knows where the Isle is, just like Jay and Carlos do.

Evie too. She looks out the window and understands.

“M, we left that behind.” Evie says slowly. “We turned away from evil an-.”

“Magic is not the same as evil!”

“That’s not how Auradon sees it!”

“Auradon is wrong!” Mal yells and clenches her fists. “You ever think that the country that locked up villains on an Isle and didn’t care to monitor any of the children born there could be wrong in _other_ areas?” Her anger is palpable, shaking arms and cemented feet because this is all _bullshit_. “Auradon has this association problem. Children are always their parents, love is always between two people, magic is always evil. They have no idea what they’re talking about!”

At the end of her little rant, Evie, so unafraid of her anger, stays silent. Ben does too. The room is filled with Mal’s labored breathing.

She turns away from them and walks to a wall before sliding down in and clutching her knees.

Mal is so _tired_ of this fight.

“What did you mean earlier,” Evie softly asks, “when you said you were throwing part of yourself away?”

“When did you say that?” Ben asks and Mal won’t lift her head to look at his face, but she hears his concern easily.

“Just before you came in.” Evie tells him as she walks slowly and sits on the carpet a few feet from Mal. “What did you mean by that?”

Mal takes a deep breath and peeks up from her knees. “I am part fae. That’s me, that’s my blood, it’s who I am. _I am_ Maleficent’s daughter and I’m not ashamed of that fact and I’m not ashamed that I have magic.” She swallows. “I can’t talk about my mother because Auradon is terrified, I don’t want to hide this part of me too.”

“Oh, Mal,” Evie breathes and reaches out to her.

“I didn’t realize our laws could make you feel that way,” Ben says as he joins them on the floor. He places one hand on Evie’s and the other on Mal’s shoulder. “It isn’t meant to imply those with magic should hide or be ashamed, just that they shouldn’t use their unfair advantage when the majority of the kingdom can’t.”

“Auradon wants everyone to be equal, right?” Evie asks and looks to Ben for his agreement. “It’s why all the children of princes and princesses attend school with children of usual citizens…and villains," she offers awkwardly. "It's why your council has servants and royalty alike.”

Mal kisses the knuckle of Ben’s thumb on her knee. “I don’t want to pretend like this part of me doesn’t exist. It does, I have magic and I _like_ it. It’s me, not my mother. I am fae.”

“We know and we love you,” Evie promises, kissing Mal’s temple. “But there is a law here. We have to maintain our reputation of good.”

“You could see Fairy Godmother about it.” Ben folds his hands in his lap. “She gives private lessons to students who struggle controlling it. You could reach out to her for some basic lessons. It’s an excuse, a legal one,” he reassures, “to get experience with magic.”

“Okay,” Mal says slowly and lowers her legs, “but that’s just a temporary fix.”

Ben sighs and furrows his brow. “There are many laws Auradon has that I am finding I disagree with. The Isle and the treatment of VKs is one of them. I understand both sides of this magic debate. Magic offers an unfair advantage to a select few, but denying it entirely ignores the good it has caused.”

“This isn’t an office meeting, dear,” Evie says as she squeezes his hand, “no need to be so formal.”

He smiles at her and squeezes back. “The laws can be changed though. For now, however, I would appreciate it if you abide by them.” Ben turns back to Mal, rubbing her shoulder. “Please. Don’t give up yourself or be ashamed of who you are, but do so legally, with Fairy Godmother. Maybe if you talk to her, she would be open to the idea of the rules changing.”

“We can find a middle ground with this, I know it.” Evie looks at both of them. “Between the three of us, nothing is impossible. We _will_ find a solution.”

“And I will…” Mal swallows and closes her eyes, “not lie to you guys anymore. I’ll talk to Fairy Godmother later today or tomorrow.”

“You mean it, M?”

Mal slowly exhales. “I get that I deserve that, but ouch.” She gives a dramatic wince and forces herself to smile. “I guess I lost your trust with everything. But yes, I promise.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Evie reassures because no matter what, she loves Mal, she will always love Mal and she knows Ben will too. “But I promise that I’ll work on helping change the laws. If I ever want to be on Ben’s council, I should start to be active now.”

“I promise, too,” Ben says. “I’ll reach out to those who have always disagreed and see if middle ground can be found. Else and Genie and Fauna have always had their secret reserves about it. Maybe they have ideas.”

Mal kisses them both, sweetly and softly. “And since tourney practice ended an hour ago, I should go see if I need to kick Carlos’ ass into gear.” She stands and stretches. “You know, take responsibility and fix whatever, blah blah blah.”

“Are you sure it’s something we shouldn’t get Fairy Godmother for?”

“Oh evil, _yes_.” Mal sighs and helps Ben to his feet. “Carlos would never forgive me. He should be making everything okay right now anyway.”

“For all the trouble we just gave you, I am really impressed that you learnt how to solve it on your own.” Evie accepts Mal’s hand and is pulled to her feet.

Ben pulls them both into a hug. “You can do anything you set your mind to.”

“Okay, okay, enough mushy stuff for now.” Mal scoffs and shrugs away, face burning at their affection. “Let me go check on Carlos.” She hesitates and then kisses Ben and Evie. “Thanks, you know. For…you know.”

“Anytime, M.”

“Call us if you need anything!” Ben shouts as she dashes out the door.

Mal walks hastily through the hall, waving at her new friends in Auradon and at least smiling at the kids she doesn’t know. As uncomfortable as it is to smile at strangers, Ben and Evie are right: she _is_ dating the king and should make a good impression.

The boys’ dormitory is across the road and Mal lets herself in. It isn’t common for a girl to go in unescorted, but no one stops her. Probably because no one is in the dorm. Mal spots a few boys with earbuds in on their laptops in the shared living room, but the dormitory is dead. Nobody is walking around, there’s no excited chattering in dorms. In fact, Mal looks under a few doors to see the lights are off in several rooms.

For a small instant, she panics because it seems like a ghost town in this building and what if something is wrong?

But in the silence, breath held, Mal picks up on a dull _thud, thud, thud_.

“Please be okay,” she says under her breath and moves quickly down the hall, toward Jay and Carlos room.

Over her feet slapping the floor and labored breathing, Mal hears voices. Familiar voice, thankfully. She stops in front of Jay and Carlos’ room, panting and listening for-.

Oh. Those are moans. Those are definitely Jay and Carlos’ moans.

And that is definitely the _thud_ of a headboard rocking against the wall.

(Ben is a bit of a beast in bed, she and Evie were pleased to find.)

And that is definitely Carlos’ voice begging for _more_ and _please_ and-.

“This is ridiculous.” Mal gags and looks down the halls, ensuring that the rampant fuck fest truly has scared everyone else off. Surely, Ben and Evie will understand this. She clears her throat and raises her hands, calling to memory the same spell she once cast on her and Evie’s room. “ _Noisy and chaotic, this sounds like a riot. Magic I command you, make this room quiet!_ ”

Instantly, sound proofing spell takes effect and the moaning and the thudding and the begging dies and Mal breathes easily. “Thank Hades.”

* * *

“Thank Hades!” Carlos cheers with his hand between his legs as soon as he wakes up. “I’m me!”

Jay groggily swats at him. “What now?”

Carlos turns over in bed, still fully nude, save for Jay's jersey. “I’m back! Everything is normal!”

“Huh?” Jay blinks and rubs his eyes. “Oh. Oh! Dude, your dick is back!” And Jay rips the blankets back to see for himself. “Hey there, buddy,” he coos, “welcome home.”

“Stop that.” Carlos laughs and swats his shoulder. He turns to the clock on the side table. “Ugh. Did we really take a nap in the middle of the day?”

Sex had continued longer than either expected. Mal hadn’t been joking when she said their libidos would increase. At some point in between orgasms two and three, their positions had switched and Carlos wound up on his back with Jay above him, still messy kisses and wandering hands. Eventually, after a countless number of orgasms, they had passed out in an entanglement of limbs.

“Our fuck fest tired us out, man.”

Carlos squirms and sits up in bed. “I guess it did. Sorry, um, about all of that. Everything.” His head is clearer than it's been in days, the effects of the spell finally gone and a burning shame settles in his stomach.

“Whoa, come back here.” Jay grabs his shoulder and pushes Carlos to lie down again. “Want to finally explain everything?”

“No,” Carlos refuses to look at Jay, “but I probably should.” He closes his eyes and twists the sheets in his hand. “Last week, I asked Mal for a spell that would help me, um, actually, _force_ me to tell the truth because…”

He already said it, but it was in the middle of fucking with his hormones out of whack. Of course, Carlos meant it, he always would, but it’s different to say it into the quiet of their room and _acknowledge_ the words.

Maybe Jay didn’t even mean it when he said it. Maybe he was just lost in the heat of it all.

“Because I don’t really deal well with emotions. I get that it’s okay to have them in Auradon, but it’s hard to admit that I have them.” Carlos whispers.

“Yeah. The Isle fucked us up by Auradon standards.” Jay says and it clicks for Carlos.

 _Of course_ Jay gets it. Jay is from the same place, raised in the same environment. He understands how hard it is to express emotions and desires and hope. Jay gets it, Jay gets Carlos, he doesn't need to trip over his explanation.

“I love you,” he pushes the words out quickly. “I know we said it earlier, but I mean it. I love you, Jay.” Carlos finally turns to look at him. “I didn’t know how to tell you, so I went to Mal because I thought if I could force myself, that would be the best because I…I want you to know that. Even if it fucks up our friendship or we pretend I never said it. I… I love you.”

Jay sits up. “Carlos-.”

“But the spell went wrong and I don’t really get how. But it…well, you know. And Mal told me that the only way to get back to normal was to have sex with you because…it’s like _showing_ my love. I had to, well,” he squirms more and closes his eyes, “once your, uh, sperm was in me, I would be okay. I don’t fully get magic.”

The silence in that moment kills him, the uncertainty of where to go now and how to make it all work and the smallest possibility that he can salvage anything good with Jay.

“We really did things out of order.”

Carlos opens his eyes and looks at Jay. “Huh?”

“I mean, we fucked first, then said ‘ _I love you_ ’ and we totally bypassed all the dating and boyfriend stuff that Auradon is so into.” Jay snickers and rubs his face. “Not your typical love story.”

“So…” Carlos swallows and sits up. “You and I…”

“Should go get breakfast.” Jay grabs his hand. “Or dinner. Whatever.” Jay intertwines their fingers and brings Carlos’ hand up to kiss his knuckles. “We can let this be our first date, babe.”

Carlos snorts and ignores the burn of his cheeks. “ _Babe_?”

“Would you prefer ‘dear’?" Jay tilts his head innocently, smirk in place. "Or ‘Darling’? ‘Love’? ‘Sweetie’? ‘Cut-‘?

“Knock it off!” Carlos laughs and shoves his shoulder.

Jay catches his hand and pulls Carlos down onto the bed, on top of him. He wraps his arms around Carlos’ back and holds him in place. Jay glances off to the side awkwardly before looking up at Carlos. “For the record, I mean it too. I love you.” Jay's fingers twitch along Carlos' spine and he offers a small smile. "I have since...forever. The Isle probably, I just didn't know it then."

Carlos’ lips twitch up. “Yeah?”

“Definitely.” Jay nods solemnly. “I…I didn’t know how to say it either.”

“Can you say it again?”

Jay’s face gets a pink tint. “Totally. No big deal. I…I love you, Carlos.”

“I love you too, Jay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, now that this is done, I'm really going to try and get the GABI sequel up soon! Keep an eye our for it :)

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a couple of weeks to really write this, I did it in weird chunks whenever I had the passion for it.
> 
> Comment if you liked it, I'm always open to constructive criticism. Let me know what you liked and what I can work on!


End file.
